Hate is Stronger than Love
by Ticking-Crocodile
Summary: EddyxOC  From haunted houses to sunblock mishaps, the Eds' lives have never been busier than after they meet the aggresive Charlotte who is in hiding from a dangerous family relation. She finds comfort in her new friendships and a good deal more fun.
1. Prelude

**Yay! My very first fanfic! I hope y'all enjoy, I'll try to upload as soon as possible, I hate cliffhangers like everyone else so I KNOW! Reviews will be rewarded with cyber cookies! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER~ I ONLY OWN A BROKEN DOWN LLAMA! THE EDS RESPECTIVELY DO NOT BELONG TO ME! YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED!**

Prelude

My life is a continual spiral of hellish glee that never seems to want to slow down or desert me. I believe that I am safe from the afterlife, for hell could bring no other forms of torture that I do not currently endure.

As all stories must go, mine begins with my mentally deficient sister. This child is the poster child to stupidity and no back bone. I personally witnessed her decline of a fairly normal girl who was a bit of follower to a woman who couldn't even begin to think her own opinion. The woman thinks of only her current crappy abusive boyfriend and could care less about anyone else who actually cares about her.

She had a baby recently (of course we have no idea who the father is) and as I knew would happen, she worried more about her boy toy than her own child. She basically abandoned her baby boy to live with some trailer trash and currently my mother and father are battling with the court to gain full custody of Dylan, my nephew.

I'm walking into a new room into a new house in a neighborhood with new people in a new city for a new life.

After quitting the family business and moving away with a new drug addict asshole of a boyfriend and ditching her own son with us, we later on got news that she wants her son back. Well of course we're not going to allow that. The Child Protection Agency had us relocate just for extra measures. They believed that Brandi would go to any length to get back my innocent nephew.

That's where our story begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**This chapter… is surprisingly very long. Good thing? I should hope so. Hopefully you guys are enjoying this lovely little crack brained story. I truly appreciate comments and critiques so feel free to add your two-cents any time~**

**DISCLAIMER~ I SOLD THE LLAMA AND NOW OWN NOTHING, ESPECIALLY NOT ED, EDD, N'EDDY!**

Chapter 1

"Mom! I am so freaking _bored_!" I exclaimed unhappily while slouched over a randomly placed chair in the still unpacked kitchen.

"Well you shouldn't be!" replied Mom with a voice that was strained with a generous amount of stress. "There's still a shitload of things to be unpacked!"

"I'm so over unpacking," I grumbled. Mom walked by me hefting a large crate.

"Then go outside or something! I'm tired of having to deal with your bitching!" she shouted angrily.

"Geez, no need to get angry at me…" I mumbled as I lifted my heavy carcass off of the chair. I trudged to the front door and then stopped.

We had only been to this neighborhood for a week and I had not left the house once. Whether it was from trepidation or anxiety, I haven't the slightest. Maybe a heavy combination of both. Maybe there were some hot guys out there, or just old people.

With a heavy sigh, I turned the knob and stepped outside. Still in the midst of summer, the weather was predictably hot and bright. I had to blink a few times to get my vision back.

Hesitantly, I walked down the sidewalk and to the edge of the circle that made up my neighborhood. There was no one in sight. My adventurous mood in full swing now, I walked between a couple of houses and discovered a small lane. In this lane was habitation. There was a group of children, some around my age, gathered around an obviously handmade booth. I inched closer undetected to find out what they were up to.

There were four boys and two girls on the side of the booth closer to me and they were all yelling at three more boys on the other side of the booth.

"You dorks deserve a good pounding!" yelled one boy with a bright red hat and green shirt with black shorts. He had three long red hairs poking out from the front of the hat.

"It's not our fault!" shouted one of the boys from behind the booth. He was incredibly short for a guy and had a thick mass of black hair atop his head with three randomly longer tufts sticking out and slightly drooping. He wore a yellow shirt and plain blue jeans. A little on the short side, but all in all, a fairly normal looking boy. So why was it that everything about him to his angry scowl and gravity defying hair to his red Converses and narrowed hazel eyes infuriated me to the point of insane anger? It was completely without reason. You know that feeling you get when you want to hit someone in the head with a blunt object? Yeah, that pretty much summed up my feeling right there.

"You made Jimmy cry!" accused the youngest girl. She was consoling the boy who must have been Jimmy. The girl had long orange hair and big white hooped earrings. She wore a pink tank top and jeans. Jimmy had perfectly curled white blond hair and a retainer. He wore a light blue sweater and white fancy designer pants.

"Totally not cool dude!" scorned the other girl. She had short blonde hair and a basketball jersey.

"I pardon the mess, but it really wasn't meant to be used that way Kevin." explained the second tallest boy behind the booth. He looked like the rational one in the bunch. He had a black sock-like hat donned on and a few black hairs poking out from underneath his hat in the back. He had an adorable gap in his teeth and wore a red t-shirt and shorts with long red socks.

"Poppycock!" shouted a tall boy. He had amazing blue hair (my ultimate favorite color) and looked foreign.

"Yeah! What he said!" agreed a bald kid holding a plank of wood. His head was abnormally large.

"Whoa, whoa, WHOA!" yelled out the tallest boy behind the booth in alarm. He had short orange hair and wore a green jacket. There was something oddly vacant about his eyes. "Where's the bus driver?" he randomly yelled.

It was sad because everyone just ignored him. I feared that this kid was one of those kids that were insanely random and the only thing you could do was get used to it.

Cautiously, I blended in with the angry crowd. From what I could gather from everyone's angry expressions, they were not pleased with something the three boys behind the booth did. I studied the booth closer. A shoddy sign hung on the top that read "Animal Balloons- 25 cents" in horrible handwriting. I could see the remnants of balloon on the ground. From what I could assess, something terrible happened with an animal balloon. And then I couldn't keep it in any longer. I threw back my head and let out a shout of laughter. Everyone turned to look at me in alarm. I paid them little attention, for I was still laughing, bent over now and slapping my knee.

No one said a word as I fought for air and then finally was able to breathe again. "Ahh poppycock… Is that even a word?"

"Uh… Who are you?" asked the kid with the hat.

"Charlotte. I just moved here and I happened to come on your little scene…" A bubble of laughter escaped.

"Oh cool. I'm Kevin. And that's Naz," he pointed to the blondie. "That's Rolf," The blue haired foreigner. "Jonny and… Plank…" Big head baldy. "And Sarah and Jimmy." The pink tank top girl and Jimmy had stopped crying. I waited for someone to introduce the three boys behind the booth, but no one made any move to do it and that saddened me. So I walked up to the booth and smiled nicely.

"And you three are-?"

"Umm, hello my name is Eddward- Double D, and this is Ed and Eddy." Introduced the boy with the hat.

"Ed… Edd, and Eddy?" I mused out loud.

"Precisely."

Kevin stepped up behind me and I turned around to glare at him. For some reason he pissed me off.

"Hey, you don't wanna mess with dorks like them, they're just bad news." He said derisively.

"I believe it's up to me to decide who I do or don't wanna mess with," I snapped.

Kevin's eyes widened in surprise then narrowed. "Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you." He said with an evil grin. And now I knew why I didn't like him.

With that final statement, Kevin turned and walked off, beckoning the others with a single hand. On cue, the rest of the group left like a herd of zombies and Kevin was their flesh eating leader. After the group left the small lane, I let out a snort of disgust.

"What a loser! Who does he think he is anyway?" I grumbled.

"He's Kevin. Star athlete and 'cool guy' of the neighborhood," said Eddy with a sneer. I turned to look at him. That spark of hatred ran through me again.

"And what exactly were you three doing?" I said while gesturing at the booth and balloon remains.

"What does it look like?" snapped Eddy. I glared at him. What a little asshole!

"Eddy!" scorned Edd. "Behave! She's new here!"

"Oh goody-goody!" shouted Ed with glee as he bowled through the booth with inhuman strength. He ran straight at me and caught me up in a rib cracking bear hug that winded the air right out of me. "I got a new buddy! Yay!"

I was utterly defenseless.

"Ed! You're crushing the daylights out of her!" reprimanded Edd. He walked around the booth and placed a hand on Ed's arm gently.

"Oops." Ed let go and I fell over backwards onto the ground with a thud. Air!

"Oh, Ed! Now look what you've done!"said Edd with worry.

"Hmm," Ed looked down at my gasping form and then bent down to yank me back up. "Sorry 'bout that there!" This guy was like a deadly teddy bear!

"No problem," I wheezed weakly.

"Sorry," said Edd derisively. "He just gets so excited sometimes…"

I glanced at Ed who was beaming at me with a cute innocence. I couldn't help but smile. "It's great to meet ya'll. I haven't been out of the house for a week and I gotta admit that I was getting really restless in that house…"

"And what? Now you're just gonna hang out with us?" snorted Eddy. "We don't need a girl like you in our trio. That's why they call it a trio! Not a… FOUR-O!"

I stared at him in pity as Edd slapped a hand to his forehead. "Four-o? That's not even a word, dumbass! It's a quartet! And what the hell is your problem! I haven't done anything to you! And what do you mean by _a girl like you_? Huh? What does that even mean?"

Eddy stepped around the booth and got in my face. "You think you know everything, is that it? Well screw you! I don't have time to be messing with you! I'm missing out on prime scamming time here!"

"Scamming? Is that what you do? Well it looks like your last one was a complete _failure_!"

"No it wasn't! It just kinda… backfired…"

"Hah! Yeah right!"

"Please you two!" interjected Edd as he tried to pull me and Eddy back. If Ed hadn't come in and forcefully pulled us apart, I would have punched Eddy in the face (he totally deserved it).

"Come on guys, can't we all just get along?" asked Edd desperately.

"I would, but _shorty_ over here-"

"Don't call me short!"

"What? Can't come to grips with the truth? How very sad of you."

"I don't want your pity!"

"Good cause I wasn't gonna give you any, you little loud mouth."

"You bi-"Edd slapped a hand over Eddy's mouth before he could say it. "Eddy! Do I need to wash your mouth out with soap, young man?"

Eddy glared steadily at me as Ed muttered something about Edd's dark side.

"Look, if you let me in on a fourth of the profit, I could get you some amazing ideas for a scam," I wheedled.

I saw a speculative gleam in Eddy's piercing eyes and Ed let go of him.

"A fourth?"

"Yes."

"No way! I don't need your help!"

I glanced around at the balloons. "You sure about that?"

"Come on Eddy! Pleeeaasseee? Pretty please?" whined Ed. "Yes Eddy, this could prove to be enormously fortuitous and not to mention the decline in our scams."

"Oh put a sock in it, sock head." ^-^ -

"Yes Eddy! Let me join!" I trilled and faked a cute poise. "If you do, I'll even give you a little _present_…" I said with a grin that could have outdone the Cheshire Cat's.

"A present?" Eddy perked. Hook, line, and sinker.

"Uh-huh," I moved closer to him and batted my eyes. "Sooo let me in. M'kay?"

Eddy glared at me suspiciously, but- "Okay fine! But don't get all in the way!"

"Yay!" I did a little jig. Ed danced with me and Edd clapped in happiness.

"And now… What's my present?" murmured Eddy. I glanced over at him and the look he was giving me sent a small chill down my spine. It was almost… seductive.

"Humph," With a big grin, I stepped up to Eddy closely. He backed up in alarm, but I was faster. I bent down swiftly and placed a small kiss on his cheek. Eddy turned ten shades of red. I laughed and stepped back. Grabbing his cheek, he rounded on me.

"What the hell was that?"

"Well, your present of course."

"That wasn't what I was expecting at all!" he cried indignantly.

"I know, it's even better. A kiss from a beautiful maiden? What's better than that?" I said with a small shake of my head.

"Ugh… I regret my decision already…"sighed Eddy in despair. I laughed humorously and Ed joined in (but he probably had no idea what was going on) and Edd chuckled.

"Alright, enough with the giggles!" scoffed Eddy. "Now what's our next scam going to be Miss _Genius_?"

"Well, Mr. _Idiot_, it's the middle of summer and frying outside, so what really would sell would be something like ice cream or better yet popsicles," I replied.

"Uh… isn't that what Jimmy did?" said Edd uneasily.

"Yeah! They were sooo good!" shouted Ed as he began to drool in fond memory.

"Hmph! I'm not doing what that squirt did!" said Eddy pride fully.

"If that's the case then, we could do something like…" I thought for a moment and then snapped my fingers as the perfect idea zoomed into my head. "A haunted house!"

"What?" snapped Eddy. For some reason this guy always looks angry.

"Yeah! Haunted houses are always easy money! Everyone's always looking for a thrill! That's why amusement parks are always such a huge hit. It's the same with haunted houses. Just put up some spooky things and then dress up and jump out and scare the crap outta kids."

"Makes sense!" agreed Edd with enthusiasm. "I'll begin working on the blueprints then shall I?"

"Hey, hey, hey! Hold on a minute! I haven't approved this idea yet!" interjected Eddy.

"Why would we need your approval?" I said lazily while squinting my eyes at him.

"Because I'm the leader!" he growled back.

"Well that's stupid. Who in their right mind would elect you as a leader? It's no wonder your scams never work out."

"Are you picking a fight with me?"

"Of course not! I'm merely pointing out an obvious truth. "

"I wanna be a monster!" yelled out Ed.

"Yes, but first where are we going to do this?" I asked, completely ignoring the pissed off Eddy.

"Well we could do it in Ed's garage…" said Edd thoughtfully.

"I'll bring the biscuits!" yelled Ed.

"I love biscuits!" yelled I.

"I said hold on a minute! I still haven't agreed yet!"

"So what?"

"It's a good plan, Eddy," said Edd reasonably.

"Yeah so let's hurry up and get to it before it gets too dark," I said looking at the slowly setting sun.

"Ugh! Alright already! But if this goes wrong then it's your entire fault!" he said pointing a finger at me.

"Uh, no? How about it's your entire fault. You're the leader after all!"

Before Eddy could snap back a so called witty remark, Edd intervened. "Come on guys! Let's go and set up the materials!"

With one last scathing glare between Eddy and me, we headed over to the junkyard to gather all the materials.

Having lived in a crowded suburb my whole life, I had never had the opportunity to witness something like an actual junkyard and I had to admit that the sight impressed me. Mountains of endless treasure covered the expansive area. I wish I had more than two eyes to see everything.

"Oh my God! Is that a real old-school barber's pole?" I squealed in excitement. Ed shouted and leapt behind me.

"I don't like the barber's…" he whined.

"Don't worry. There are no barber's here. Just the pole," I assured him. Ed smiled in relief. I was coming to the understanding that Ed was really simple minded and child-like.

"Pay attention! We're supposed to be looking for some 'haunted' house gear not sightseeing!" yelled Eddy.

"You need to calm down! I'm only excited because I've never been in a real junkyard before!" I yelled back.

"Well aren't you unworldly."

"Oh bite me."

"I wouldn't want to get infected."

"It's too late for that."

Eddy and I were practically growling at each other when Edd felt it opportune to intervene.

"Come on guys! Let's calm down and look around for the appropriate equipment. Now… we will be needing-" He pulled a notepad out of nowhere. "A plethora of cardboard, boxes of any size or sort, and anything that could be used for a scary prop."

"Plethora?" repeated Ed in confusion.

"Means a lot," I explained with an easy smile.

"I suggest we all split up to look for everything, that way we can cover more ground. Then when the sun hits the very top of the sky, we can all commune back at this spot," instructed Edd.

Then we each walked off in opposite directions. I stayed as far away from Eddy as possible.

As I dug around through the heaps of junk, I slightly got off task. I'd find myself easily distracted by shiny or interesting objects. By the time the sun was almost to the highest point in the sky, I hadn't gathered any of the objects I was supposed to have and all I had to show for were a number of intriguing objects I had uncovered. I had found an intricate red comb that was hidden in a drawer to a dilapidated chest and a box of spell books and herbs hiding in the trunk of an old Chevy.

It was when I was inspecting some binoculars when Eddy came up behind me and scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Ah! What-"I whirled around in shock, dropping the binoculars in the process. "Ugh! Way to give a person a heart attack, you jerk!" I clutched my heart dramatically and gasped for air.

"Get over yourself!" said Eddy condescendingly. "What all did you find?"

"Uh…"

"I knew it! It's a complete waste having you here!" he groaned with obvious displeasure.

"You're a waste! And what all did _you_ get? Huh?" I shot back.

With a sneer aimed in my direction, he sat down some cardboard boxes and old nets and wires and sheets. "And I left more at the meeting place," he said as his sneer grew.

I glared daggers at him. "So sorry if I got a tad off task!"

"A tad?" he snorted, glancing at my measly comb and box of books and candles.

"Hey I got spell books and candles! I can go as a witch!" I yelled defiantly, trying to own up, but why I would even bother was beyond me.

"Hmph, more like a b-"

"Hey guys!"interrupted Ed cheerfully, popping up out of nowhere. The only way you could even tell it was Ed was because of his voice, otherwise it would have been impossible. He was carrying a huge mound of anything and everything he could get his hands on.

"Jeez Ed! What all did you get?" said Eddy in awed wonder.

With a loud smashing noise, Ed dumped the pile on the ground and walked around it. "I got lots and lots of stuff Eddy!" he said happily.

"Good job Ed!" I complimented him. Ed beamed.

"What does a razor have anything to do with scary stuff, Ed?" demanded Eddy, picking up the said razor from the pile.

"Obviously you've never had to shave legs before," I said smoothly while snatching the razor from Eddy and tossing it back in the pile.

"Obviously," grunted Eddy. There was a strange note in his voice and I turned my head sharply towards him. He was staring at my legs avidly with a sort of strangled expression.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Never seen beautiful shaven legs like mine before?" I sneered unsteadily at him.

Eddy stepped back and quickly shook his head in acute embarrassment at being caught staring, face bright red. I was shocked to notice how cute he looked in that moment. Maybe the reason he was so mean to me was because he actually liked me? That happened with young children all the time right?

So instead of teasing him shamelessly, I smiled at him in what I hoped was a flirtatious manner although I'm sure it more than likely came off looking constipated. I had exceedingly limited experience in this field.

Eddy's eyes widened and he stepped around me unsteadily without a word. Or maybe I was completely wrong and he really didn't like me as originally thought.

Half an hour later and Edd declared that we had a decent amount of junk to create a haunted house. But by then it was already late in the evening and certain persons had to go home, so the haunted house was put off for the next day.

I said bye to the guys and got another crushing bear hug from Ed and a resentful glare over my right shoulder from Eddy, who incidentally was now no longer talking nor looking at me, and made my way back home.

As I walked inside, my mother paused from walking by me to the kitchen to ask if I had made any new friends. I was pleased to report that I had succeeded in making new friends and even some enemies; all in all, a successful day.


	3. Chapter 2

**I forgot to mention this in the first chapter but… BTW~ This is not all done in Charlotte's point of view and you will notice that later on, I tried to make it as least confusing as possible but if I failed then please comment and let me know. This chapter has some of Eddy's point of view and it will be the only one that does that, but mainly it will be every other chapter.**

**Comments=love 3 3 3 **

**DISCLAIMER~ DO… NOT… OWN… D8**

Chapter 2

Never had a creature so greatly annoyed me.

You try to help a guy out and what does it get you? A midget yelling not an inch from your face about meaningless crap.

"What the hell? We have no customers yet! You promised me business!" Eddy snarled at me. "I knew it! I knew it was pointless having you help; now we've wasted pointless time!"

I stared back at him calmly while Edd and Ed stood back and watched nervously.

"Well? Anything to say for yourself?"

That did it. "Oh shut the hell up and get out of my face, you creep! Like this was even my fault to begin with! Everything was going perfectly fine until you had to go and open that enormous mouth of yours! You're the reason we have no customers!"

Eddy stepped back. With a huff, I walked around him and made for Ed's house to use the restroom and salvage the situation. No one attempted to stop me.

Everything had been going swimmingly; they had arrived early at Ed's house and went to work on the haunted house. Edd was setting things up, Ed was doing the hard lifting, and Eddy and I had bickered and ordered everyone around. We had Ed get into his monster costume and two of the kids had walked by, seemingly interested in our little amusement house.

Then disaster struck. Ed, excited to be a monster, jumped out and scared the crap out of the kids whom I believe were Sarah and Jimmy. Jimmy promptly burst into tears and Eddy made fun of the kid. Sarah got angry and demanded retribution and the situation spiraled from there.

It was completely wrong to lay all the blame on me, that stupid idiot.

And obviously no one was attempting to fix the problem so the responsibility lay on me, and I was damn well going to fix it.

I came back a few minutes later and wordlessly walked by the stunned Edd and Eddy (Ed was nowhere to be found) and stood outside the entrance of the haunted house. There were more of the kids out in the street glancing at us with interest.

"Hey, why don't y'all come over and try out our haunted house!" I yelled appealingly to them with my sales pitch. "If you're bored then you're sure to find your kicks here!"

The boys were quite willing to come over and the one girl, Naz, followed hesitantly behind.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" hissed Eddy from out of nowhere in my ear. I jumped and turned toward him angrily.

"Trying to salvage the situation, what else?"" I whispered ferociously back.

"Dressed like that?" he stuttered angrily while gesturing frantically at my outfit I had just changed into. I looked down at the revealing dress that fit snugly on my body.

"Look, it's a fail proof plan! Advertisers use pretty women all the time in their ads!" I muttered while my face heated up under his intense gaze. "And look! All the guys are coming over here!"

Sure enough, Kevin, Rolf, and Johny were very nearly bearing down on them in the drive way.

"She does have a point, though exploiting the female body is not exactly something I approve of," conceded Edd from behind us. I gave Eddy a triumphant look. He looked ready to explode. I don't know why it would bother him that much, me wearing a short dress that revealed a good deal of legs and arms. For reasons unbeknownst to me, I felt warmth at his obvious anger.

"Hey, Charlotte. What's up?" Said Kevin suavely as him and the rest finally reached us. His gaze was instantly on my legs, I felt Eddy stiffen besides me.

"For a measly fee of one dollar, you have the chance to experience the chance of a lifetime!" I said cheerfully with a miserly twinkle in my eye.

"A haunted house! Oh boy!" exclaimed Johny excitedly. "That sure looks like fun, huh Plank?"

Everyone in the small group handed a dollar over to me. When Naz handed hers to me, I caught a sharp glare from her. I wondered briefly at it, but decided that I honestly didn't care one jot.

"Now just head on inside and follow the signs through the house. At the end of your tour, I shall give each of you a tarot reading. Now… don't scream too much," I said with a creepy chuckle.

They entered the house after Edd, leaving Eddy and I quite alone outside.

Eddy suddenly gave me an insisted push.

"Hey!" I exclaimed.

"Just shut up and go put something on to cover yourself up!" he grumbled embarrassedly.

"Oh my God, what is your problem, freakoid?" I shoved his hands away and stepped back with my hands on my hips to give him a well demonstrated glare.

"You're my problem, dressing like some two-bit whore!" he yelled back harshly. Instantly a look of regret passed over his features, but it was too late by then. The damage was done. I told myself that it didn't matter what this asshole thought about me, but it hurt nonetheless.

"So that's what you think about me, huh," I muttered angrily, trying to keep the tears from my eyes unsuccessfully.

"Wait, no that's not-"

"No, I get it," I interrupted and turned away. "I didn't think you hated me that much."

Not giving him a chance to speak, I turned and fled the battle scene. I know I was the one begging to join their little group, but all I really wanted was some friends in this stupid neighborhood. There really was no need to call me a whore…

I was mortified beyond belief; I just wanted some acceptance was all. I did what I thought would garner some respect, but I guess I was just fooling myself.

I ran all the way back to my house and stomped to my room, tore off the stupid dress, and gazed down at it resentfully. Stupid dress ruined everything. I changed into an overflowing and unflattering shirt and baggy pants then hid under the covers on my bed. I decided it was okay then to give into some pity tears.

"Eddy!" exclaimed Edd in horror. "You didn't!"

"Yeah I did," I ground out harshly as I tore off a cardboard ghost from the wall nearest. "And there's no point in lecturing me, Double Dee, so you can just forget about it."

Edd shook his head in disappointment. "It's a wonder she'll even talk to us anymore."

"What? What's going on?" asked Ed worriedly, feeling the tension in the air.

"It's nothing Ed," said Edd calmly to the bewildered boy. "Eddy just can't seem to control himself sometimes." I ripped off another ghost.

"Why did Charlotte leave?" asked Ed as he took off his monster mask. Everyone had left an hour ago and, of course, demanded their money back when they found out that Charlotte had left and there would be no fortunes told.

It showed just how upset I was that I couldn't even muster enough indignation to care about that.

"Why on Earth did you even call her that despicable word?" reprimanded Edd.

I shrugged in discomfort. No way in hell I was going to tell him the truth. Of how her standing there with those glorious long legs bare had disturbed him greatly. It would have been fine if Kevin hadn't been there ogling her too.

Of course he hadn't meant to call her that, he had just been angry and jealous (God knows why) and took out that anger on her.

"Women are too sensitive," I muttered in frustration. Edd shook his head in disparity.

"You are going to have to apologize to her, Eddy," said Edd. "And the sooner the better."

I looked up at him then. "What? No way!"

"Yes way. Come on, let's go." Firmly, Edd commanded Ed to grab me and head out. I fought viciously, but I stood no chance against Ed's overwhelming strength.

As we stepped out of Ed's garage, Edd stood there and looked around. I sneered down at him from Ed's firm grasp.

"You don't even know where she lives, do you?" I said. Now I wouldn't have to apologize. "Too bad! And I sooo wanted to apologize and everything!"

Edd looked up at me in disgust.

"Moving truck!" shouted Ed in my ear. Edd and I jumped in alarm and looked at where Ed was pointing. Sure enough, there in the driveway right next to my house sat a moving van.

"Don't tell me she lives next to me!" I muttered angrily. I tried to remember which direction she headed off in last night when we had parted ways after the trip to the junk yard, but couldn't remember. She had left before them.

"Aha!" exclaimed Edd triumphantly and headed towards the house. "I was unaware the family next door to you had moved Eddy."

"Me too," I muttered.

When we were in front of the front door, Edd knocked and after waiting a minute or two, no one answered.

"Oh, too bad! No one's home! Guess we'll just leave then…" I said hopefully. No such luck.

"Oh no you don't," scolded Edd. "We'll just try around the back!"

I sighed in defeat as Ed carried me around the back with Edd in tow. A large window stretched the back wall like the one for my bedroom and the window was wide open. Small snuffles could be heard and my gut twisted painfully.

Edd stepped hesitantly to the window and cautiously peered inside.

"Charlotte?" he whispered nervously. "Is that you?" A shadowy blob approached the window, but I couldn't see it that well what with Ed holding onto me at the side of the window.

"Edd?" That was definitely Charlotte, but it sounded like she had a head cold and annoying sharp sobs accompanied the single word. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to apologize for Eddy's disgusting behavior…" replied Edd. There was a sharp intake of air and a charged silence.

"Is he here right now?" she asked meekly. It was such a complete change from her normal commanding tone and I regretted even more my harsh words from earlier, but then I became angry. Where was the attitude? Where was the bravado?

Edd peered over at us, but didn't answer. There was a gust of air exhaled.

"You can tell that… that…" Apparently no insult was great enough for me and she cut off with an angry snarl. "Tell him that it's disgusting having your friend apologize for you, and that I do not accept!"

Ed's grip had grown lax and I easily jumped away from him and bounded at the window shoving Edd over slightly. "Who said I was gonna apologize to you?" Charlotte had been standing next to the window on the other side wearing, much to my relief, a super baggy shirt and had intense bed head. I didn't care much for her red rimmed eyes that shone with moisture.

After her initial shock, she glared daggers at me and I knew what was coming next by how she set back her shoulders and how her eyes widened threateningly. It was strange, but I had only known her for a little more than a day now and yet I was getting used to these little battles between us.

"How dare you?" she shrieked at me. "I should push you off a cliff for what you said to me, you ungrateful bastard!"

"Yeah, well why don't you? I'd like to see you try, tornado head!"

She let out an angry cry and touched her monstrosity of hair gingerly. Then without warning, she launched out of the window and attacked me. Several minutes of clawing, biting, and pinching later, the two of us hunched over gasping for air and glaring at each other.

"I'm hungry," commented Ed. And just like that, everything was back to normal. Or as normal as it got around here anyway.

"Come on in, I have popsicles," huffed Charlotte and she got up and climbed back through her window. Ed followed quickly and Edd helped me up from the ground with a knowing eye.

"That was an interesting way of apologizing," he said with a very un-Edd-like look.

I glared up at him and snorted, not capable of beginning to explain how things were to Edd, I quickly followed after Charlotte and Ed.


	4. Chapter 3

**Things are starting to heat up finally. I always love getting past the introduction stage and moving on to the meatier parts…**

**DISCLAIMER~ DOOO NOOOOOOOOOT OOOOOWWWN! TT ^ TT**

Chapter 3

Before I knew it, two weeks had passed since moving to the Ed's neighborhood and a routine had quickly set in.

I would wake up each morning with Ed jumping on top of me and crushing me in his patented bear hug. Then I would quickly take a shower and get dressed. When usually in the past, I could care less about what I was wearing; I now spent a lot of time on my wardrobe and the maintenance of my shoulder length brown hair.

I would then eat breakfast with Ed and afterwards, we would go get Edd and Eddy. When the group was finally together we'd convene at someone's house and come up with schemes. I soon figured out why the Eds' schemes always seemed to fail. Between Ed's rambunctious and uncontrollable personality and Eddy's stupidity something always seemed to go wrong, but I couldn't help but admire their perseverance.

Before I knew it, my mentality had changed. The Ed's were slowly becoming very close friends to me and it came to the point where I wasn't even missing my old town anymore.

Before I knew it, I'd gotten comfortable.

It was a Friday and we only had a week before school started up again. It was all Ed's idea, so I couldn't get angry at him for the results so I just pushed all the blame on Eddy's head instead.

Everyone was going to the small lake the next day and Ed decided it would be cool if they had a campout in the forest that night then head to the lake in the morning.

"All right! Party!" shouted Eddy crudely. Edd rolled his eyes. They were all currently at Ed's house, Ed and I sitting on his bed, Edd standing next to the small open window to catch some pure air from outside, and Eddy sitting on the cozy armchair reading some magazine.

"I just hope we'll be able to get up in the morning to get to the lake and find a good spot before they're taken," he grumbled to himself.

"That sounds fun," I commented cheerfully. "I guess I'll catch up with y'all in the morning then."

"Huh?" Ed turned to me in confusion. I suppose he thought I'd be camping out with them, too.

"Ed," I said slowly. "I'm a girl." Eddy snorted and I glared at him, but continued gamely on. "Girls and guys cannot camp out together after they reach a certain age."

"Why not?" he asked still confused. I shook my head, astounded at how innocent this boy could be.

"Because teenage boys only have one thing on their mind when it comes to females," I tried to explain in a roundabout way.

"Toast?" said Ed.

"Oh don't worry about that," sneered Eddy going back to his magazine. "No guy could possibly have that thought in their head about you."

I grabbed a random gravy ladle sitting on the bed and chunked it at Eddy's head in which he promptly fell off the chair with the momentum.

Then Ed threw a tantrum and insisted that I come, too, because I'm his friend and that's what friends do. So guilt tripped into it, I set out to pack my bags and figure out a way to sneak out of the house for the night…

Sneaking out was incredibly simple to do, I learned much later on to my own astonishment. At around twelve I shoved my body pillow in my covers to look like my body and nimbly escaped out the window with a flashlight.

The woods were situated directly behind my house so I wouldn't have to walk for too long which I was eternally grateful for. I wasn't one to get easily spooked but there was something sinister about being in darkened woods in the middle of the night.

I made a few hesitant steps into the woods when the sound of crackling leaves erupted behind me. I whirled around, heart racing, and nearly dropped my flashlight when the fluorescent light descended on a body before me.

"Oh I'm sorry," murmured Eddy mischievously. "Did I scare you?"

"Anyone would be scared seeing your face in the middle of the night," I growled.

"At least when I'm with you, monsters will stay away in fear," he spat back.

I rolled my eyes and turned back around with the flashlight, without a backwards glance, I headed further into the woods with more strut than was absolutely necessary.

Eddy easily kept pace with me, much to my discomfort and I tried walking faster to gain some bearing over him. As I sped up, Eddy followed suit and sped up as well. It went back and forth until we were practically racing through the forest.

I felt my legs give out and instantly fell down, having tripped over a raised tree root. Eddy, who was right behind me at the time, trip over me and landed with an "oomph" on top of me.

I groaned in pain, squirming underneath Eddy. He was so fucking heavy!

"H-hey! Stop moving!" Eddy stammered.

"Then get the hell off of me, you fat oaf!" I breathed out in pain. Eddy quickly rolled off of me.

"God, can't you watch where you're going, klutz!" He reprimanded me, not even bothering to help me up.

"Said the one who fell on top of me!" I huffed, trying to regain my composure as I sat up. Eddy bent down next to me and scooped up the flashlight.

"Good thing the flashlight didn't break," he muttered.

"Good thing my back didn't break," I grumbled.

"Oh quit complaining and get up all ready, you big baby," said Eddy. He started to walk away.

"Just in case you were wondering, I'm perfectly fine by the way," I continued grumbling to myself as I made after him. "Thank you for asking your concern overwhelms me."

I thought I heard a small chuckle from Eddy, but past it off as the wind instead.

"What took you two so long? Ed and I have already set up the tent," said Edd as Eddy and I walked to the small clearing that they had all agreed to earlier for their campsite.

"Klutz here fell on our way over," smirked Eddy pointing back at me. I shanked him in the side as I walked past him and was satisfied with his gasp of pain. It was a small victory, but I still enjoyed it fully.

"Are you unhurt?" Edd asked with concern.

I sat my bag next to the tent and shrugged casually. "I'm perfectly fine, just a couple scrapes and bruises and a deep emotional scar of having Eddy take advantage of my body."

Everyone save for Ed gasped in shock.

"Eddy!" Edd whirled on him. "How could you!"

"What! But, I didn't-" he stammered face beat red.

"Oh yes," I interrupted gravely. "I fell at he fell on top of me, putting his filthy hands all over my body…" I shivered delicately.

I could literally see the steam come off Eddy. "Who'd be stupid enough to want to touch you?"

"Eddy!" scolded Edd. "Your mother would be ashamed!"

Eddy was nearly spitting he was so angry. I gave him a bland smile. "I have decided to forgive him of course."

Eddy looked bought ready to cosh my head in with one of the spare wooden stakes from the tent. Sensing trouble, Edd sent Ed out to gather firewood while he and Eddy finished setting up camp.

Soon we had a fire blazing and everyone was sitting by the fire cooking weenies and marsh mellows. The conversation had somehow ended on school.

"What is y'all's school like?" I asked curiously wanting to know my bearings before it started in a week.

Edd's eyes became all big and gooey. "It's a marvelous house of learning with-"

"It's school. It sucks. Not much else to say," interrupted Eddy. "Of course you'd have to start talking about school, klutz, when I'm so bent on trying to forget about it."

"Why? It's going to happen whether you like it or not," I said.

"God, I hope I don't get home room with you," he complained as he made praying motions to the sky.

I chunked a gooey gob of marsh mellow at him.

It wasn't too soon after that that Ed was yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly and Edd declared that they should head in so that they could get up in the morning. No one complained.

The boys let me in the tent first to change which I took my sweet time just to hear Eddy begin to complain. I let the tent with a smug smile and he glared at me knowing that I did that on purpose just to piss him off. But then he smirked in anticipation. I knew what that smile meant, payback will be soon. I met is challenge with a smirk of my own.

It took the boys only a couple of minutes before Edd called out that they were done and I reentered the tent.

One got used to the behavior of boys after a while, but sometimes I was put on that awkward edge. For instance, right now Ed had stripped down to his whitey- tighties and Eddy was only wearing pajama pants. I was glad to have my sleeping bag situated next to Edd who was wearing footsie pjs. I was also extremely grateful that my sleeping bag was farthest from Eddy's.

Quickly and without a word, I dove into my sleeping bag.

There was a sudden thump and a yell from Eddy. "Pillow fight," shouted Ed gleefully. I huddled further down in my bag.

There were more yells and shouts.

"Aww," cooed Eddy tauntingly. "The baby is afraid of a little pillow fight!"

It took me a moment to realize that he was talking about me. I peeked sneakily out of my bag, and then when Eddy's back was turned, I leapt out and with one fatal blow, bashed him in the head with my pillow. He yelled and flopped on the ground. I sat my foot on his bare back and let out a triumphant laugh.

"Now who's the baby?" I yelled slightly breathlessly.

With a quick shout he twisted suddenly and grabbed my ankle. I fell quickly, but luckily just landed on him. Eddy yelled again.

"Hah, how does it feel to have someone squishing you on the ground?" I sneered shamelessly.

"Get off fatty!" his voice muffled. I blew a raspberry down at him but got up. As I made to crawl back to my sleeping bag, Eddy grabbed my ankle again and tripped me. I landed on top of Ed who then decided that another pillow fight was in order and soon exhausted, we all went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yaaaay! I'm so happy for the reviews I've received! Thank you guys so much! Wow… it's like… the pressure of making this fanfic amazing has increased potentially! I won't fail you guys! TT TT**

**DISCLAIMER: Yes, kindly recall as I have earlier mentioned that I do not own the illustrious cartoon of Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. All rights and reservations go to the unknown masked stranger… thank you.**

Chapter 4

First I assumed it was Ed, but I didn't have an overwhelming urge to vomit and the body was drastically smaller than that big lovable oaf. It was also very warm and sweet smelling. Then I prayed to all gods known to man that it was at least Double Dee, but when I carefully opened my eyes I could distinctly make out the sleeping forms of Ed and Double Dee in front of me. So the only solution that was left was-

I peered down at the body that had somehow shifted from the complete opposite side of the tent to my side. I groaned softly.

How was a man to deal with this situation? What would his brother do in such a situation?

Charlotte shifted slightly and her leg curled around mine intimately. Her tank top had risen up slightly and I could feel her bare stomach against my side. Her arm was around me, hugging me to her.

Sweating bullets, I tried to frantically consider my options. The most plausible would be to carefully extract myself from the situation and then just leave with the possibility of waking her up in the process. Or I could just take complete advantage of the situation and give in to some quickly awakening carnal desires… I shook my head and quickly rejected that idea. No one needed that Pandora's Box open. My last choice would be to try and ignore her and wait for her to wake up and get off me.

I still hadn't come to any clear decision yet when Charlotte shifted again and woke up to find me staring at her. Before I could even blink, she let out an ungodly shriek and shoved away from me.

Double Dee and Ed quickly woke up from the mayhem as Charlotte continued to yell at me with a delightful blush on her face.

"What the hell are you doing?"She yelled indignantly as she scooted frantically back from me. "What are you doing in my sleeping bag?"

"Uh… this is my sleeping bag, genius," I said calmly. She looked around and then looked back at me sheepishly.

"What the hell was I doing in your sleeping bag?" she demanded. So she was just going to blame this all on me?

"How the hell should I know? I just woke up to find you on top of me!"

"Oh…" She looked away in embarrassment but then shrugged. "Well I do move around in my sleep a lot so…"

"Yah, but you moved to the opposite side of the tent!" I yelled incredulously.

She began folding up her sleeping bag with dexterity. "Well you know…"

"No I don't know you nut job! Why not explain it to us?" Both Double Dee and Ed watched us with mild interest.

Charlotte grabbed all her things and made for the entrance to the tent. "There's nothing to explain! I just move around a lot and somehow ended up next to you! It's not a big deal, God!" Then she left and poked her head back in. "I'm going to go change into my swimsuit, just go ahead and meet up at my place."

I wasn't going to let her get away so easily. "Hold on a minute!" I yelled and followed after her.

She was carefully making her way back through the woods when my shout made her stop and turned back to glance at me.

"Oh my God, what now?" she asked exasperatedly with a practiced roll of the eyes.

"You move around a lot? What sort of shitty explanation is that?" I demanded irate. She sighed.

"What the hell do you want from me, huh? Oh I was sleeping next to you Eddy because, like, my God, you're so studly and stuff and I just can't seem to keep my hands off you," she said words dripping with sarcasm.

"Cut the crap," I growled. "I wouldn't be surprised if that's what you're really thinking."

"I wouldn't be surprised if that's what you're dreaming about," she said with a smirk and then promptly turned and made off through the trees.

The lakefront was already crowded when we got there later on that morning and our favorite spot was taken by none other than Kevin.

"Thanks a lot," said I. "to your one hour prepping our spot was taken by shovel chin!"

Charlotte glared at me. "I did not _prep _for an hour! You over exaggerate!"

"You still took fucking forever!"

"Why do you always blame me when things go wrong? Huh? So sue me if it took a little longer for me to get my bikini on! The strings are really hard to manage!"

"Lord give me patience!" I beseeched to the heavens. Double Dee planted his self neatly between us before Charlotte killed me.

"Now, now you two let's calm down and go look for another spot," he said calmly. There is plenty of room on the lakefront for us."

With one last charged glare between me and Charlotte, we made our way around before we decided on a small spot by an overhanging cliff that did not even have the decency to provide us shade.

"Oh my, it's quite hot outside today," murmured Double Dee worriedly as he shielded his eyes from the sun.

"Yes, I'm going to get a nice tan from this," Charlotte smirked happily. I refrained from comment, as it would be a waste of time and breath.

"Now for some well applied sun block," cheered Double Dee happily in which he went off on an annoying tangent about the joys of sun block and sun protection.

While Double Dee blabbered on about dull matters, I turned my attention to Charlotte who was in the process of taking off her sun dress. I reprimanded myself for taking the time to appraise her, but what can I say. I'm a guy.

I now understood why it took her so long to get her swim suit on. She wore an allured white string bikini that tied around her neck and across her back and the bottom piece was tied up at the sides. The color was creamy against her tanned skin and I now had complete view of those stunning legs of hers.

It was sort of nice having another girl to look at other than Naz and Sarah.

"What the hell are you lookin' at shorty?"

Then again…

"I was just checking out those hideous tan lines of yours," I said loftily knowing that that would just piss her off. Right on the mark, Charlotte angrily flung her sun dress. I caught it before it slapped me in the face and grinned at her.

"I can't seem to find my sun screen…" I heard Double Dee mutter besides me. I looked down at him kneeling next to his bad and searching the entire contents.

"Where's Ed?" asked Charlotte. On cue, Ed jumped out of the water and splashed us all with water.

"I saw a whale Charlotte!" he grinned happily. Charlotte laughed and patted him on the head.

"Hey, sock head can't find the sun block," I said.

"Oh?" said Charlotte with a raised eyebrow. "Losing our touch, Double Dee?" Double Dee continued to search frantically with a worried expression.

"Well never fear for _I _brought a bottle of sun block," she announced self appreciatively. Double Dee looked at her gratefully as she pulled out the bottle from her beach bag. As everyone started to lube up, I began to formulate a plan…

"Hey," I called as I walked up to Charlotte. "Why don't I help you there pal?"

"Excuse me?" she glared at me in suspicion. I grabbed the bottle from her hand and squirted a healthy amount onto my palm.

"It'll be hard for you to reach your back," I explained and faced her around so I had a full view of her back. "So I'll help you put some on."

"What are you up to?" she said and slightly shivered when I began to rub the white lotion on the expanse of her sleek back.

"Me? Up to something?" I admonished with false innocence. "What makes you think I would do _anything _to you?" Honestly, I just wanted a good feel. I blamed it on teenage male hormones. As I spread the lotion I began to work it in slowly, gently rubbing at her muscles and she relaxed at my touch. After lulling her into a false sense of security, my hand grazed lower down her back. She seized up instantly, but calmed back down as I continued rubbing. My hand went back up and slightly loosened the knot on her back. She didn't seem to notice, so, with reckless abandonment and a wicked grin, I untied the knot at her neck swiftly.

With a shocked cry, Charlotte instantly covered herself with her hands and rounded on me furiously. "I knew it!" she shrieked.

"Eddy!" scolded Double Dee fiercely. He was covering his eyes securely. "Apologize to Charlotte!"

I stuck out my tongue and blew a raspberry. I felt a chill go down my spine then as I felt an ominous presence from behind me. Slowly, I turned around to see Charlotte bearing down on me with murderous intent on her face. I gulped and attempted to run away, but was instantly sent flying in the air having had an umbrella collide against me and hit the lake with a loud splash.

Luckily Kevin just happened to be right there to break my fall.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'M BACK! Sorry all you faithful readers out there, but this chapter was surprisingly and extremely difficult to write! I won't even tell you how many times I rewrote it and then there was that time that I gave up completely…**

**BUT NEVER FEAR! Now that I am pass this speed bump things shall go a whole lot smoother as they start school, lol~~ ENJOY! ^-^**

**DISCLAIMER: In no way or manner does Ed, Edd, n' Eddy properly belongs to me so just get that crazed notion out of your tiny little heads.**

Chapter 5

There was talk along the lake side that Kevin had drowned in the lake, but I was too busy being hop raving mad to be bothered about some random incident. I would never forgive that… that… lecherous _thing_!

My cheeks were still stained red from the bikini incident and I couldn't even enjoy myself, much to my disgruntlement. I was sitting by myself on my towel at our spot while the Eds were out having a blast in the water. Life was so unfair. By all accounts, that _ingrate _should be the one to have drowned… And the sun was so unforgiving, beaming down on me and the shade-less spot that I was occupying. I was far too embarrassed to cool down in the water at the moment… I let out a sigh of deep depression.

While I sat and contemplated leaving the lakeside entirely, a dark evil shadow blocked the sun and loomed above me. Hoping it wasn't Eddy come back to torment me, I squinted up.

Naz was standing over me with an unfeeling smile.

"Can I help you?" I asked and silently wondered what she could possibly want with me. We had not had any prier conversations of any contact really. When the boys and I were out scamming she would be in the back of the crowd not drawing any particular attention to herself.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you were enjoying yourself in the neighborhood!"

She did not mask her contempt well

"Yes! I'm having a blast!" I smiled cheerfully at her, exuding innocence and misconception.

"I just bet you are," she purred. "When school starts, you should sign up for the cheerleading squad! It would be wonderful to have you on the team."

"Sorry, but I'm not really the cheering time, thank you nonetheless," I answered back with a silent cringe. I wouldn't get on any team with Naz any more that I would stay in an unattended room with Eddy. I cringed again.

"Oh that's a shame," Naz pouted without any heat. "Well I hope we can hang out sometime!" Not feeling the need to grace me with her presence any longer, Naz waved goodbye and walked off, leaving a slight chill behind.

"There's something off about that chick…" I murmured to myself.

"People are gonna think you're crazy sitting over here and talking to yourself," said Eddy arrogantly as he came out of nowhere and conveniently blocked the sun.

"It's probably a whole lot nicer than what they think of you, you lecher," I shot back in disgruntlement.

"Great another sock head with big words, I'm not a leech!" Eddy's arrogant smirk quickly transformed into a frown.

"That's not what it means, you dumbass, but you're a leech too, so-"

"What the hell! I come over here to help you out and this is the thanks I get?"

"What on Earth are you going on about? Why would you help me? And with what?" I asked in disbelief then I sighed and laid back on the towel. "Look, if you wanted to check out my awesome tan line all you had to do was ask-"

"What tan lines? You look like a beached white mammal lying there!"

"How dare you! At least of the decency to refer to me as a beautiful white swan!"

"You're more like the ugly duckling before the makeover."

I deftly chunked the sun screen at his over swollen head.

"Ouch! Crazy woman! You tryin' to kill me?" he shouted while clutching his head.

"Oh no, that would be too easy…" I murmured with murderous intent.

"God, _anyway! _Like I was saying before you went "pms"ing on me-"

"Sometimes I wonder how you're still allowed to walk amongst us more intelligent beings in society."

Ignoring my jab, he said with a calculated grin, "Now that shovel chin is outta the picture, we can get our spot back!"

"This spot _is _really hot…" I conceded with ill grace. I glanced over to Kevin's spot, still equipped with all his belongings, yet blessedly vacant. "What are you going to do with all his crap?"

Eddy looked over at the spot as well. "Toss it of course, what else?"

"Well good luck with that," I said and laid back down on my towel.

"You're not gonna help?"

"Why on Earth would I possibly help a lecherous _thing _like you?" I said resentfully. I would rather be caught dead…

"You want that spot too don't you?"

"Well yeah…"

"Then you're gonna have to help out!" he shouted down at me. I glared up at him in disgruntlement.

"Make me!" I shouted back. He leered down at me. "You want me to take off your bikini top again, eh?"

I stared up at him in horror. "You sick freak! How dare you!" I sat back up and inched away from him quickly.

Still grinning evilly at me, he kneeled down in front of me and inched menacingly towards me. "You'll help or… that pretty little string bikini goes bye-bye…" he murmured.

"I never realized how much you had in common with a rapist Eddy," I tried to say calmly, but I backed up straight into a rock and had nowhere else to go. "Now get AWAY!"

His face was only an inch away from mine and his hand was nearing dangerously close to my top. "Say you're gonna help me…"

With a shriek, I slapped his hand away, but he grabbed it and reached out with his other hand. I felt my face grow warm as I freaked at his nearness.

"What on Earth are you two doing?" said a voice from behind Eddy. We both turned quickly to see Ed and Edd staring down at us; Ed in confusion and Edd with suspicion.

"Uh…" we said in unison.

"Eddy? What are you doing to Charlotte?" Edd asked looking down at Eddy's hand hovering over my chest.

"Uh…" He looked at his hand too like he didn't know what he was doing or how he came about this situation.

Seeing my chance, I ripped my hand from his grasp and rolled away from him and hopped up. With a cry, I leapt behind Ed and pointed accusingly at Eddy.

"He was gonna take off my top again!" I accused, face still bright red. What the hell had gotten into him?

"I was just joking!" Eddy yelled, face probably as red as my own.

"That did not look like a little game of teasing to me, Eddy," Edd commented with a sly grin.

"L-look! I was just trying to get her to help us okay?" he stammered. "She said she wasn't gonna help us!"

All three of us stared at him.

"Never mind!" he cried jumping up and stalking over to Kevin's things.

"Are you okay?" asked Edd to me. I nodded furiously.

"Yah, I don't know what would have happened if you two hadn't showed up though!" I said in acute embarrassment. "I don't know what got into him!"

"Maybe he hasn't been eating enough apples," said Ed knowingly.

"Or maybe it was just a little too much sun for him," murmured Edd looking over at me. I didn't want to think about what he could have been implying with that comment, so I just shook my head and started walking after Eddy against my better instincts.

As I walked up to Eddy, he began to toss Kevin's things willy-nilly all over the place.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked, face still slightly red. "You can't just throw his crap all over the place!"

"Just watch me," grumbled Eddy without looking at me.

"Jesus, what is your problem today! You've been acting really weird! Well, weirder than normal anyway." I demanded, not seeing Ed and Edd walk up behind me.

"You're my problem," he muttered in response, still not looking at me.

"More like _you _are _my _problem!" I yelled back, trying to get a rise out of him. It worked. He finally looked at me and shouted in my face.

"I was just fine till _you _showed up here!"

"Oh I doubt you could _ever _be fine!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"You are so annoying! Why the hell do you want to hang out with us anyway? Why can't you just go and play with the girls or whatever!"

"Don't you tell me what to do! I hang out with who I wanna hang out with!

"I don't want you hanging out with me!"

"Who said I was hanging out with you, conceded? I like hanging out with Ed and Double Dee!"

"Okay you two… let's calm down now," warned Edd.

"I will _not _calm down!" I yelled back at him. "This guy pisses me off so much!" I pointed my finger in Eddy's face.

"Get your finger outta my face!" Eddy yelled, shoving the said opposing finger away. I started poking him in the chest instead.

"Or what? What are you gonna do, huh? Rape me?" I yelled back. Eddy's face blotched an ugly red.

"The hell-! Why the hell would I want to rape you, let alone _touch _you?"

Things got a little violent then, as I punched him in the gut and he, once again for the second time that day, pulled off my bikini top.

It was reported once again that some kid drowned in the lake that day and the body of a certain short tempered loser went missing along with the new girl's umbrella. Lost posters were put around the neighborhood for the umbrella.


	7. Chapter 6

**Once again guys, thank you for the reviews! The drama is definitely beginning to unfold now so I hope you all enjoy~**

**DISCLAIMER: God conspires against me and so that is my pulled-outta-the-hat excuse for NOT OWNING Ed, Edd, n' Eddy.**

Chapter 6

There are so many things wrong with the world. Long were the days where a man could sleep in to his heart's content and spend an enjoyable afternoon out with the boys. Where he hadn't a care in the world and endless time for meaningless and semi dangerous pleasures.

Of course I was awake, but I wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of opening my eyes. I would rather feign death than open my eyes.

"Eddy! Wake up already! We are going to be late for our very first day at the transcending learning establishment!"

"Double Dee's gone to the dark side Eddy!"

Who cares about being late? I'm not gonna show up at all!

Double Dee sighed somewhere near me. "I do not believe you, Eddy. We know you are awake!"

"And I brought donuts!"

He almost had me going with the donuts, but I held my ground like a true man and prayed they could not hear the growl from my stomach.

Out of nowhere came a large crash from the vicinity of my door.

"What's the holdup ladies?" shouted an obnoxious voice obnoxiously from an obnoxious certain someone.

Couldn't I just have a few moments of peace and quiet?

"Eddy will not come out of his bed!" harped Double Dee.

"And he won't eat my donuts!" cried Ed.

"Don't worry guys! I, the ever amazing Charlotte, shall save you from your plight!" Charlotte yelled dramatically.

"But I go to the dentist," said Ed confusedly.

"Double Dee, I will get Eddy up. Ed, I will eat his donuts. Don't worry guys!" Charlotte said in determination.

My donuts!

A shrill warrior's cry was the only warning I received before all 125 pounds of teenage girl landed knees first on top of me.

"AAAHHHHHH!" I shrieked in pain as all the air was squeezed from my body.

"See?" said Charlotte, perfectly content with herself. "He's awake now."

"What the hell?" I yelled. "Get off me, you fat cow!"

"What was that you ungrateful bastard?" Asked Charlotte as she shoved my face into my pillow. "Here I am making sure you get up in time to go to your first day of school and you wanna start name calling? You want me to lay the hurt on you punk?"

"MHHrrmmmfff…"

"I think you are going to kill him if you keep that up Charlotte," said Double Dee.

"It's not like anyone would miss him or anything-"

With a quick shift of muscles, I flung her off me.

"Get out!" I yelled, breathing heavily due to my near suffocation.

"Do hurry up Eddy, or we will definitely be late for class!" Double Dee called back as they filled out of my room, Charlotte with a defiant glare at being bucked off his bed.

"Like I care!" I retorted.

We were all out of breath when we stepped up to the bulletin board that held our homeroom classes.

"We were almost late because of you, you jerk!" Charlotte snarled and hit my arm.

"If you had just let me be this morning I wouldn't even be here!" I equally snarled back.

"Oh look! We are all in the same homeroom again this year!" said Double Dee gleefully. I stepped up next to him and looked sharply at the list he was pointing at. Sure enough Ed, Edd, and Eddy were listed together.

"Sweet!" I said victoriously.

"What about me?" asked Charlotte with a little hesitation.

"What about you?" I said.

With a huff, she shoved me unceremoniously aside and looked at the list.

"Yay! I'm there too!" she shrieked and gave Ed a big hug.

"Let's have a party!" yelled Ed, picking her up and swinging her around.

"Oh great, I have to deal with you in _and _out of class? With all this great luck I just bet the Kankers are in our class, too." I grumbled.

"The Kankers?" asked Charlotte still in Ed's arms.

Double Dee visibly shivered. "Eddy, don't say such things! They may come true!"

"Who are they?" demanded Charlotte.

"We've been lucky so far with not having them in our class," I murmured thoughtfully.

"What are you talking about!" yelled Charlotte, tired of being ignored.

"These three sisters who live in the trailer park. They have some twisted delusions that we are their boyfriends," explained Double Dee darkly.

Charlotte laughed scornfully. "Just won't take no for an answer, eh?"

"It's not funny!" I yelled at her. "You don't know what it's like to wake up and find one clogging your drain in your shower!"

Charlotte laughed hard. "Clogging your drain? Are you sure you weren't just dreaming? Who would want to be your girlfriend?"

"Hey, shut your face! You don't know nothin'!"

She laughed harder.

I slapped my hand over her mouth, but she just kept laughing. She was laughing so hard that streams of tears were running down her cheeks. She started poking my side, my secret tickle spot, which promptly made me laugh.

"What are you doin' with my boyfriend!"

We all turned at the perpetrator with the harsh voice. My eyes dilated in fear. Standing before us in the vacant hall were the Kanker sisters, right on time. Lee Kanker was standing in between Lee and Marie with one hell of a mean look, her anger was conveyed without the assistance of visible eyes being hidden behind curly orange hair.

"Ooh is that them?" said Charlotte, still digging a finger industriously into my side. I was so paralyzed with fear that I didn't even tell her where she could stick that finger.

Lee broke the silence, stalking down the hall and pulling Charlotte away by the collar of her white buttoned up shirt.

"Back off my boyfriend bitch!" Lee yelled in Charlotte's face. Charlotte glared indignantly back.

"I don't know whether to be more offended that you're touching me or that you would assume that _he _is my _boyfriend_," she said in disgust and slapped Lee's hand off her person.

"Hey!" I shouted getting a little offended myself.

"Let's not start a fight on the first day back, fellows," murmured Double Dee timidly, tugging on the back of Charlotte's shirt in an attempt to flee.

"That's right!" sneered Lee completely ignoring Double Dee. "He's not _your _boyfriend and I don't wanna see you touchin' him ever again!"

Charlotte looked ready to pop one in Lee's face. I can't truthfully say that I would stop such an action.

"What," she smirked, devious intentions lighting her dark brown eyes. "Like this?"

Before I knew what was going on, or even who I was anymore, Charlotte grabbed my arm and hugged against me intimately.

What. The. Fuck.

Lee looked ready to go into an epileptic shock. I would have loved to have seen what _my _face must have looked like at that moment.

I mean, I could _literally _feel her boob against my arm! My hormones can't handle this situation!

And to put the whipped cream and cherry and caramel and fudge and every other assorted crap you can think of on a sundae, Charlotte fully faced me and smacked me one right on the lips.

Things blacked out a little after that.

"I honestly didn't mean for this to happen."

"It was a bit of a shock for all I think."

"Sorry, I have a hard time controlling myself when I get angry."

"Oh it isn't me you should be telling that to."

The voices were coming in clearer and clearer as consciousness fully came back to me.

"God, how was I supposed to know that one kiss would induce a small coma? What a loser!"

My muscles twitched at the insult and my eyes flew open. I found myself lying down on an uncomfortable sofa in the nurse's office at school. I felt like I was experiencing the feeling of waking up after drinking way too much alcohol. I even had a headache and was a little nauseous.

I sat up and rubbed my head tiredly.

"It was a bit too dramatic, I agree." I heard Double Dee's voice from right outside the nurse's door.

"A bit? Yah think?" came Charlotte's sarcastic response. Charlotte.

That's when it hit me: the kiss.

I groaned softly and put my head in my hands.

There was silence on the other side of the door and then the door slowly swung open.

"Eddy?" Double Dee called out hesitantly.

I didn't bother to look up or respond in any way, so deep in my mortification that I was. Did I really black out after… after… _that_?

"You missed your first class, dumbass," said Charlotte with little inflection in her voice. Did it not bother her _at all _what happened? Did I really just overreact? My head throbbed uncomfortably and I still didn't have it in me to look up at _her_, pillager to my pure innocence.

"Well anyway, I'm going to head on back to class, I'll see you later Double Dee." There was a pregnant pause then- "Bye dweeb."

I didn't look up until I heard the door close firmly.

"What was that about Eddy?" Double Dee asked, sitting down next to me on the paper topped sofa.

I looked up at him with what I was sure was a pitiful expression. "I was hoping you could tell me."


	8. Chapter 7

**Yes it sort of has been a while, but if it's any relief I'm posting the next chapter immediately after I post this one up. So it's okay right? Right? Reviews are always appreciated and I love your comments fellows so don't be shy! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Ed, Edd, n' Eddy because if I did Kevin would be a monkey and Naz would have fallen off a cliff by now. **

Chapter 7

I was really beginning to regret my actions come lunch time. So I don't exactly think things through before I open my fat howler, so I let my temper run away from me at the worst possible times. So what?

Oh I'll tell you what, pointed looks and obvious whispers that's what.

Stupid Eddy, naturally this is all that stupid jerk's fault. And the Kanker sisters. Why was I getting the feeling that every chick in this school had a personal vendetta against me? I could understand why Lee despised me, though why she found Eddy attractive was beyond me (maybe she had minor brain damage), but no one else had any excuses that I was aware of.

It was quite awkward walking through the lunch room with everyone's eyes on me. They were not even bothering to be discreet about it either.

"Oh my God, I can't believe she did it-"

"You heard about it right?"

"Are they going out?"

"I hear they're already married!"

"Well I heard that they're engaged and their moms are close friends."

I glared at all the gossipmongers with little success; they were too busy spinning their tales.

It was not long after that that I found the Eds at a vacant table in the crowded lunch room.

I sat down next to Ed and across from Eddy and brought out my lunch bag.

"Can you believe these rumors?" I asked after a quick greeting. "By the end of lunch I bet you and I will already have grandchildren, Eddy!"

Eddy, who had been abstinently ignoring me, blushed and glared down at his tray.

"Aww!" squealed Ed. "The little dickens! May I play with them, Charlotte?"

Eddy broke the fork he had been holding.

"Uh, Ed? I don't have any children," I quickly explained least the big lug jump to his own strange conclusions. "Let alone grandkids."

"Aw…" he said with great sadness and slightly wilted in his seat.

"The thought of you and me having kids makes me sick to my stomach," grumbled Eddy in acute disgust.

"I know, you would mess up the gene pool with your horrible DNA," I retorted.

For the first time since what I deem as "The Incident", Eddy looked at me with a scathing glare.

"Um! What class is next?" Edd quickly asked before Eddy and I could really get into it.

"Gym," I answered. "I hope we play soccer!"

Edd turned slightly green. "Oh, um, yes. That would be wonderful…"

Eddy cackled and slapped Edd on the back. "Oh please Double Dee! Like you could play anything athletic, let alone soccer!"

"And we could use Eddy as the ball!" I exclaimed with relish.

"Say wha-"

"And I will be the ump!" shouted Ed in excitement.

"Uh Ed that is baseball…" Edd tried to explain.

"What?"

"Never mind."

Well we weren't playing soccer. And to top everything off, girls were separated from the guys so I had to deal with high handed remarks and haughty glares all throughout the period while we played badminton.

Every missed hit from me resulted in jeers and condescending smiles from everyone around me. A weaker girl would have run home to her mommy, but I was not going to give them the satisfaction.

It is not like I did anything to them right?

All the girls became instantly distracted when the boys swaggered into the gym to play basketball, temporarily putting our game of who could hit Charlotte on hold.

Ed spotted me and waved with a big, goofy grin on his face. I waved cheerfully back.

Out of nowhere came a quick sharp pain to the back of my head and I whirled around. Lee held up her racket with a sneer as I gazed down at my feet to find the offensive birdie that had made contact with my glorious head.

Oh hell no.

Yes I was rash, yes I caused more harm than good, yes I had one hell of a temper; but it worked for me.

"I cannot believe you Charlotte!" admonished Edd shrilly. "And it is your first day of school and everything!"

"Oh can it, Double Dee," I said while stifling a yawn.

School was over and I was still sitting outside the principal's office.

"I can't believe that for once I'm not the one with the detention," commented Eddy airily as he negligently leaned back against a wall.

I sighed and prayed that my parents would grant me mercy later on when they received the news of my little visit to the principal.

"Throwing a racket into someone's face on your first day of school is simply not proper etiquette!" continued Edd with his lecture.

"Yeah well she started it," I grouched and folded my arms across my chest.

Eddy started laughing and I turned peevishly onto him.

"Shut up! This is all your fault anyway!"

He stopped laughing and sneered at me. "What? I didn't make you chuck your racket at Lee Kanker's face!"

"No, if it wasn't for that stupid kiss, she wouldn't hate me and I wouldn't be getting slammed in the back of the head to begin with!"

"You were the one who kissed me!" he cried indignantly, his face flushing.

"That was your fault too!"

"Oh, so everything's _my_ fault now?"

"Yeah!"

"I didn't tell you to kiss me!"

"And _I_ didn't tell _you_ to involve me in any of your stupid problems!"

Eddy growled in frustration and pulled at his hair. "I swear you are driving me crazy!"

"You're doing that perfectly well on your own without any of my help," I quipped back.

"If you weren't a girl I'd-"

"What? Hit me? You couldn't even hit a frail old woman with one fist tied behind her back if your life depended on it!"

"Why the hell would I want to hit an old lady? What kind of guy do you take me for?"

"Eddy mind your language-"

"The kind of guy who would scam his own mother if he could!"

"Why you-"

Eddy took a menacing step towards me, but Ed grabbed him from behind and Edd stepped in front of me.

"Eddy! Are you _trying _to get a detention? We are right in front of the principal's office, for crying out loud!" berated Edd.

"Lemme go!" Eddy struggled in Ed's grasp and I stuck my tongue out at him from over Edd's shoulder.

Right then the door to the principal's office opened and my name was called. Ed dumped Eddy unceremoniously onto the floor.

Still praying for mercy to any known gods, I stepped towards the room with a quick glance at the boys. Eddy stuck his tongue at me and I glowered back at him. Steeling my nerves, I entered the office.

One long lecture and warning later, I exited the school building to find the Eds waiting for me outside. I was surprised that Eddy had bothered to stay at all.

"Well?" prompted Edd as I joined them on the steps.

"That man talked my ear off, but I only got a warning because I'm new and I told him it was an accident and that I'll be more careful next time."

More careful not to get caught.

"What?" scoffed Eddy resentfully. "It would have been better with you in detention!"

"No one asked you your opinion, dope," I said in annoyance. Eddy rounded on me with a scowl, but Edd raised his arms.

"Not again you two! Can't you get along for at least five minutes?" he implored.

"No," we answered in unison then frowned at each other.

"The day we get along would be the day Ed finally takes a bath," said Eddy.

Ed cringed.

Edd speculated the Eddy and me in silence for a moment then smiled a secretive sort of smile that raised the hairs on the nape of my neck.

As I wondered what he could possibly be scheming, he grabbed a confused Ed's wrist and began to back away.

"Well Ed and I must really be off now, so we shall see you both tomorrow," he said flippantly.

"What? What about scamming!" Eddy shouted after them.

"I can't tonight!" Was all Edd said before disappearing from view with Ed in tow.

"Wait! Don't leave me here with her!" Eddy bellowed in desperation at Edd and Ed's retreating figures.

When we were completely alone, Eddy scrutinized me in disgruntlement as if it were my fault that Edd had mysteriously left.

I squinted my eyes back at him. "Don't give me that look, I didn't do anything."

He continued his annoyed stare, like I was some sort of disgusting bug that had crawled into his line of vision. I wanted to sock him in the eye.

I squelched the feeling and asked with forced politeness, "Well? What do you want to do?"

His eyes narrowed. "Nothing with you."

"You make liking you a really hard thing to do."

"Good, my plan's working."

"It's a surprise you have any friends at all."

"Some people recognize quality when they see it."

"So what does Ed and Double Dee see in you?"

"I should say the same thing to you!"

"I thought it'd be obvious. I mean, I'm just so much better than you after all."

"So much better at being annoying that is."

"I was unaware that such a thing was possible."

At this point, our faces were but an inch apart with our fists held tightly at our sides. Normally, Edd would then play the peacemaker and pull us apart, but he was not there.

"I didn't think anyone could be more annoying then Kevin, but there you are," scoffed Eddy.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Look, contrary to belief, I do not want to stand outside the school all day and argue with you. So did you have a particular scam in mind, or should I just go home."

Eddy sighed and took on the air of deep self pity.

"Without Double Dee and Ed it'd be pointless to do any scamming," he said.

He actually sounded sad.

"Well I have popsicles."

"Huh?" He looked at me in bemusement.

"Popsicles," I repeated. "At my house. My mom bought them the other day."

He thought it over for a minute then glanced at me in suspicion. "Okay fine, but I'll be wanting two popsicles!"

I rolled my eyes again, but agreed anyway. Anything to shut him up.

With my consent, we headed over to my house. We didn't talk on the way there, but it was not an awkward silence (or in our general case- strained silence), on the contrary. It felt weird walking alongside Eddy without there being a snide comment or a pointed glare.

As we neared my house ear-splitting sirens could be heard.

"What the-"

Parked in my driveway were three police cars, lights glaring red and blue unwelcomingly.


	9. Chapter 8

**Finals coming up so I'm trying to get out as much of this story as I can guys. Thank you for all the beautiful reviews you can't know how much they keep me going so thank you thank you thank you! And enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: DOOOOO NOOOOOOOOT HAVE RIGHTS TO ED, EDD, N' EDDY! RIGHT! OKAY! **

Chapter 8

"Well?" I asked suspiciously with a subtle lick of my banana flavored popsicle. "And what might I ask is going on?"

It was an hour later until the police finally left and Charlotte and I had relocated to her room with a couple of fruit flavored popsicles.

Charlotte shifted uncomfortably in her computer chair and avoided my gaze.

"It's a family thing, you wouldn't understand," she said lightly with a dismissive flick of her wrist.

Did she honestly think I would drop the subject so easily?

"Try me," I said, slightly biting into the frozen dessert and relaxing in her red mushroom chair.

She slyly looked at me and pouted. "The story would just bore you."

Losing my patience, I snap. "Just tell me already!"

She sighs. "Fine, I guess you have a right to know after seeing all that."

_All that_ implied the police talking to her mother and interrogating the house and everyone in it.

"Yeah it's on off day when I _don't _have the police asking who I am and what I'm up to," I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and smiled at me. Wow, did she just smile at me in a completely none degrading way? There's a first.

"Well I guess the short of it is that…" She paused dramatically and gazed off. "I'm on the run."

I stared at her. She delicately slurped at her popsicle.

"Excuse me?" I asked when I came to the realization that she was going to be deliberately difficult

"My family had to relocate," she replied blandly.

"You're about as informative as Ed with a mouthful of peanut butter," I point out.

With a big grin, she shoved the treat in her mouth and looked at me with feigned innocence.

"You're family relocated because…" I start again.

With a loud pop, she extracted the frozen water from her mouth suggestively and licked her lips.

My stomach tightened. Was she doing this intentionally?

Her eyes swiveled back to me and she smiled knowingly? The vixen!

"Okay, okay you want to know the truth? My older sister lost custody of my nephew to my parents and a while back she tried to take him, so the police relocated us here and now apparently my sister has been spotted near here. That's what the police were telling my mother anyway."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "And why couldn't you have just told me that form the beginning?" I asked in disgruntlement.

"Because it's fun to mess with you," she said as if it were the most obvious answer in the world.

I decided to ignore this comment.

"So have the police caught her yet?" I asked.

Her brow furrowed. "No, they just received a unanimous tip."

"Hmm…"

"Well?"

I looked up at her anxious demeanor.

"Well what?"

"What, no snide comment about my messed up family?"

"Hey I know what it's like to have a messed up older sibling," I said darkly. Charlotte looked at me with surprise written all over her face.

"But why did your sister lose custody?" I asked before she could inquire about my own familial problems.

"Oh," she looked off in embarrassment. "Well I guess it's just because she's a terrible mom."

"Care to elaborate or shall I just go on guessing myself."

"Your popsicle is melting everywhere," she said dryly.

I looked down and sure enough my melting popsicle was running down my arm. With another roll of the eyes, Charlotte got up to get me a wet towel. After my arm was thoroughly clean once again, I waited for her to get comfortable again before pouncing.

"So?"

"So what?"

"Don't play dumb."

"Durr…"

I gave her a pointed glare. She sighed.

"Well, she worries more about her new boyfriends than her own son."

"Ah."

Silence descended as we continued lapping at our popsicles until all that was left was the stick.

"So…" Charlotte said, breaking the silence. "What's up with your sibling?"

I stared at her.

"Oh come on! I spilled out my guts to you! It's only fair, give and take man!" she argued.

"Life's not fair."

"Oh don't give me that crap."

We had a glaring battle until I confessed.

"My older brother's a jerk. That's all." I said in clipped tones.

"How jerky exactly?"

"Beef jerky."

"Ha ha."

"Hey."

"What."

"I want another popsicle."

It started off as most of my dreams do. I was sedately walking down a seemingly endless and vacant hallway glinting dully with gold.

Normally I would continue down the hall and down a short flight of stairs to my final destination, a black small door.

This dream was different.

Instead of the continued progression down the hall, I made a sharp left halfway through and began meandering up a long white staircase.

Great, now I'm going to get hopelessly lost in this crack dream. But even though my mind is screaming in frustration, my body knows exactly what it's about.

Just as I figure that all hope is lost, I come upon a grand gilded door. It registers in my mind that behind this door is something different; not just a phantom wet dream of Naz clad only in a bikini and swimming in a pool of cash.

My heart throbs uncomfortably, growing numb as I consider the door. Hesitant, excited, desire; do I open this door? My life will change if I do, I know with absolute certainty.

Giving into the over brimming excitement, I turn the crystal knob and open the door slowly.

Disappointment washes through me as I look around. The lights are frighteningly bright; no shadows lurk in sight everything is cast in harsh relief.

It's nothing but an empty room.

Not knowing what to do now, I stand still. I feel the door slowly close behind me with a muffled sound.

A tiny and hesitant scuff of shoe on floor greats my ears.

I turn my head slightly.

It's Charlotte.

She's looking directly at me, but with an embarrassed look, like she doesn't want to admit my existence. Pink stains her cheeks charmingly.

I want to ask her what she's doing here, but not a word comes out. She smiles knowingly, and walks to me until mere inches divide us.

She gives me another embarrasses smile then wraps her bare arms around my neck and leans into me. I was waiting for this.

I am in a room; there is not scantily clad girl and a pool full of money. There is only Charlotte.

She lays her lips against my ear.

"Eddy,"  
she whispers.

Her voice is thunderous in my ears from the stilled silence of the bright room.

"Eddy."

I want her to scream my name.

"Eddy."

My eyes are closing in pleasure, the blinding light and her smile imprinted on my mind.

"Eddy!"

The last knock was just enough to wake me up. My eyes snap open and I blindly stare forward. It takes a moment for me to fully gain consciousness.

Charlotte?

A quick rap on my back door and a hushed curse distracts me from my musings.

"Eddy!"

I stifle a groan as I climb out of my warm bed and step unsteadily to the door. A quick jerk to the handle reveals the disturbance of my sleep and my life.

"What the hell Charlotte."

She stands before me attired in a baggy shirt and mismatched holiday pants. Her hair is sticking up on one side of her head like a duck's butt and she's flushed from the cold night air, shivering slightly and arms wrapped around her slim waist in a vain effort to keep warm.

"I can't sleep," she mumbles in acute embarrassment.

Was I just dreaming about this girl? Surely not.

"And what does that have anything to do with you banging on _my_ door and waking _me_ the hell up?" My voice holds steady with little inflection, though I can't stop the slightly deep huskiness that enters my voice from exhaustion.

"Well, I mean… your house is rightnext door… I didn't know…" I have never seen her so flustered as she grappled to find a plausible reason for her actions.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Irritable and having to deal with this problem, at such an hour, I prop my bare shoulder against the door frame.

She sighed again in self disgust. "I don't know!"

I watch her as a great shiver runs through her body and she steps back.

"Never mind," she's saying. "Look, I'm sorry. I bothered you…" She turns to go.

Knowing I will mostly regret this in the morning, I grunt in annoyance and grab her arm before she could take a step.

"Just hurry up and get inside."

She stares at me in incomprehension.

I jerk sharply on her arm, sending her flying into my bedroom and shutting the door behind her. I quickly let go of her and stumble back over to my bed, lying with a grunt on top of the crumbled sheets.

Silence descends my room.

I open an eye warily and watch Charlotte dither where I left her; eyes me on my bed in hesitancy.

"Get over here already," I grumbled, crawling to make room on my bed. "You're making me nervous just standing there and staring at me."

"What makes you think I'd be staring at you!" she said indignantly and scuttled over to the bed, shuffling in awkwardly with a tiny huff.

I adjust the sheets around us and turn my back on her. An uncomfortable silence fills the area and I close my eyes knowing that sleep is no longer an option and, judging by the unnatural stillness on her side of the bed, Charlotte will not be getting any sleep either.

"Eddy?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

I peer back over my shoulder at her still form in disbelief. Her back is faced to me as well and I follow the rise and fall of her body with every breath she takes.

I flip over and keep a constant watch on her until her breathing becomes slow and deep as she slips into dream world with me not far behind.

"What in the name of all that is holy is going on here? Eddy!"

Waking up to the sound of Double Dee's annoyingly high pitched voice was not number one on my to do list this morning, but it happened nonetheless.

With a groan, I turned away and stretched out my limbs. There was a warm something blocking my path, but thinking none about it, I merely dropped my appendages on top of said unknown entity.

Something wiggled deliciously underneath me and there was a little warning bell in the back of my mind that something was not exactly right at the moment. Double Dee's hysterics confirmed that I was more than a little late on waking up. Something was wrong.

My brain had yet to catch up with my conclusion. I was warm, groggy, and in complete comfort so what could possibly be wrong?

I opened my eyes.

And came face to face with Charlotte's, still not awoken yet. My heart rate increased as the gravity of the situation hit me.

"Eddy!" Double Dee moaned. "Please tell me you at least used protection!"


	10. Chapter 9

**It's so much fun looking up different words in the good ol' thesaurus for angry when describing Eddy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING I OWN NOTHING I WON SOMETHING I OWN NOTHING I OWN NOTHIN**

Chapter 9

Some obnoxious squabbling woke me up from the lovely dream I had been having. It consisted of a merry-go-round at a carnival where I rode a giant chicken and ate cotton candy. With the overwhelming urge to consume sugar clouds, my eyes snapped wide open in disgruntlement.

What I saw included Eddy sitting up next to me in his bed in only a scorching bright pair of purple boxers. He was facing one mortified Edd and they were both yelling at each other.

I ripped my eyes away from the offending undergarment and focused my attention on whatever the hell they were going on about so early in the morning. Looking back on the scene, it was an amazing feat that I was not questioning why on Mother Nature's Earth I was even in Eddy's bed to begin with. As an excuse, I was spiraling in that strange vertigo between awareness and dream world.

"Why the hell would you even ask that?" Eddy was shouting besides me in his own dulcet tones that I have come to love (note sarcasm).

"I have to be positive about these things, Eddy!" reasoned Edd. "Unprotected amorous activities are not something to laugh about!"

"Who said I was laughing?" Eddy grounded out in mortification. "It's not at _all_ what you're thinking, Double Dee! AT. ALL."

Edd did not look convinced.

Now what on Earth were they going on about?

"I find the two of you in bed and you are telling me that nothing in that nature happened?" asked Edd with heavy skepticism. Eddy nodded furiously.

It was then that it all came back to me like a giant snowball to the face. That's right. Yesterday the police had come calling to inform my parents that my sister was seen around this area and to stay alert in case she tries to pull anything. I had had a terrible dream that night and woke up feeling completely alone. I had thought it over long and hard and had decided that I would rather bother Eddy than try and fail to go back asleep in my oppressing bedroom. Little did I know that this small complication would crop up. I was still surprised that Eddy had let me in at all, let alone in a (in his own way) caring manner let me sleep with him. It was actually quite decent of him.

So I figured I kind of owed Eddy a favor considering how it was my fault that Edd was looking at him like he was some sort of molester. And if Edd's interrogation kept on, we were going to be late for school.

"He's telling the truth, Double Dee," I said with a small stretch as I sat up and peered at him over Eddy's shoulder. "I had a nightmare last night and Eddy very nicely let me stay awhile until I felt better. I guess I accidentally fell asleep in his bed."

I couldn't blame Edd on thinking the worst case scenario immediately. It did look kind of bad to someone walking in on the two of us in the same bed.

Edd gaped openly at me. "He… really did that?"

"Yes, he did," I said firmly as I climbed off the circular bed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for school." I hesitated at the door and turned back to look at Eddy who was glaring at me with a bright red face as Edd continued to stare at him like he had just pooped out a leprechaun.

"You'd better hurry up and get ready too Eddy," I said. "I'll meet you two outside in fifteen minutes." With a quick nod, I exited Eddy's bedroom and stealthily make my way over to my own house and in through the window. After a quick shower, I took careful planning in my attire. Having such a high profile at school, showing off a little was sometimes a necessity. Plus it felt good to look good. So I donned on a snug fitting stripped blue and green sweater with dark brown pants and slippers. When I felt that my hair was up to par I left the house with backpack in hand.

Ed, Edd, and Eddy were already waiting for me in front of Eddy's house. As I shuffled to Ed's side, I noticed Eddy look away with a bright red face that made him look like a maraschino cherry but without the delicious flavor. This look was not lost to Edd.

Trying to cover up the action, Eddy growled a quick "Come on!" and swiftly made for the school with us in tow.

Halfway to school, Eddy decided to get over whatever it was conflicting him (who knew when it came to boys?) and said, "We haven't had a scam in a while, whattaya think we should do?"

"Well school just started," I said. "Which means homework, so why don't we set up a tutoring clinic or something and get Double Dee to do people's homework or whatever?"

Eddy gave me an extremely irate look. "Haven't I already done that?"

I glared back at him. "How the hell should I know? Did you?"

"No, no Eddy," piped up Edd. "You did that with Ed after the disastrous event that was the spelling bee last year."

"Oh yeah," laughed Eddy. Confused and feeling out of the loop, I said, "What? What happened?"

"Perhaps we should change the topic, shall we?" Edd beseeched while Eddy laughed harder.

"So should we do it?" I said, reiterating the original subject.

"I guess so," Eddy grumbled. "Unless someone's got a better idea?"

"Wait a minute," said Edd with deep suspicion. "If we're doing this then shouldn't _I_ be getting all the money?"

"Say what!" yelled Eddy.

"I should be getting in on the cash because I came up with the plan!" I disputed.

"And I own you!" yelled Eddy.

"And I'm Ed!" shouted Ed.

"I can't believe he totally ditched us," grumbled Eddy morosely as it was just me and him walking to class now.

"And why did he feel the need to take Ed with him?" I wondered out loud.

"I don't know, but I'm beginning to think he's up to something… And I have a feeling that I won't like it."

"I can honestly say that I truly never ever possibly thought I'd agree with you on something, but well… I agree with you," I conceded. "He had that creepy knowing smile that gives me chills."

Eddy nodded gravely as we entered our homeroom together. The teacher wasn't there yet and the class was buzzing with noise. That is, until we trudged in.

"Dork couple alert!" Kevin yelled immaturely and the class laughed.

Eddy looked ready to bust a vein. As I gazed on, too appalled for speech. I swallowed my retort though, thinking I had just scrapped by without a detention yesterday and the principal sure as hell wouldn't be happy to be seeing me in his office again so soon.

With great power of restraint, I grabbed Eddy's arm, who did not look like he was liable to move for a while, and dragged him over to our seats. I glanced over at Ed and Edd's seats and wondered at their tardiness. That was so unlike the prompt and punctual Edd! I contemplated asking Eddy where he thought his two friends were, but he looked busy sulking low in his chair with bright red cheeks.

Just when I was beginning to become concerned (and where was our teacher?) Edd and Ed rushed into the classroom and sat down next to us.

"Eddy, what on Earth are you doing?" Was the first thing out of Edd's mouth. Eddy was so low in his chair now that you could only see the very top of his head over the desk.

"He's upset because Kevin," I explained promptly. "He called me a dork. Can you believe? Me, a dork." I scoffed.

Eddy finally emerged from his burrowing with an angry snap. "No! That's _not_ why I'm angry!"

I gazed at him passively. "Well why not? You're always angry. I don't have time to guess at what got your blaring purple boxers in a twist at the moment. Some of us do have a life you know?"

Eddy gave me a long look filled with loathing towards me I guess (whatever) and then turned to Edd.

"He called us a couple! _A couple_! Like we're _together_ or something!" he said, voice shrill from pure indignity.

"There's a frightening thought," I murmured, rifling through my bag for my notebook.

"Well Eddy, you two _did_ kiss the other day," Edd said pointedly.

"What!"" Eddy rounded on me. "So this is all _your _fault!"

"Ed, do you have a pen or pencil I could borrow?" I asked, blatantly ignoring Eddy who then graced my presence with an enraged expression.

"Here ya go!" Ed said cheerfully as he handed me a little chewed up nub of a pencil that looked as if it had been used to pick Ed's bellybutton of lint.

"Fine then! If that's the problem then I know the perfect solution!" said Eddy triumphantly, whispering to us as the teacher began her sermon.

"Carry on and ignore the gossip?" suggested Edd as he pulled out a handy-dandy wipe and used it to take the dirty little pencil from my hand, wiped my hand, and replaced it with a freshly sharpened pencil of his own.

"Come out of the closet and confess your undying love for cute hot boys?" I inquired.

"Get bitten by a radioactive walrus and turn into a glowing butterfly to live and rescue the helpless little moles of-"

"No, no and NO!" whispered Eddy in frustration, interrupting Ed's many crack-brained theories.

"I'll just ignore _her_!" he said with a quick finger jab towards me.

"Eddy," whispered Edd in apprehension. "I don't think-"

"Just think about it Double Dee!" Eddy interrupted again. His eyes were bright and he looked like he'd just discovered the solution to world hunger. "If I ignore her, then everyone will know that I have absolutely _no _interest in her so we couldn't possibly be a couple!"

Ouch.

Not that I wanted everyone to think we were together entirely or anything, but did he really have to say it like that? Like I'm some unwanted political issue that was just an eyesore. I mean, I thought we were actually starting to get along (baby steps, baby steps). He had even, in a round-about sort of way, comforted me.

It had come as a complete shock when he had grabbed my hand and dragged me into his room last night. It was so awkward at first, lying in the same bed as _Eddy _of all people. But slowly, the accompanying warmth and the sound of Eddy's gentle breathing put me to sleep like a lullaby. And I was able to forget about that horrid dream, of being so alone…

"Like you could even ignore me, Eddy," I scorned, obstructing my own musings. "You wouldn't even last the whole day!"

"What makes you think that?" he retorted. "Ignoring you will be a piece of cake."

Ed perked up at the mention of cake.

With a suggestive rise to the eyebrow, I said, "You wanna bet?"

Eddy smirked, "You're on."

He hadn't mentioned anything about restrictions.

And I was putting everything in my repertoire to good use.

"Oh Eddy!" I squealed in exaggeration in lunch later on that day. "They gave you _way_ too much pudding! That's not good for a healthy growing boy at all is it? _In fact_, if you're not careful, you'll stunt your growth! And we all know you can't afford that!"

So much to Eddy's overgrowing displeasure, I swiped the pudding cup right off his tray and set about eating it all up with loud yummy sounds.

Eddy opened his mouth to yell at me, but quickly retreated and reverted to glaring at a point over my shoulder in intense dislike.

So far I had gotten away with eating most of the food off his plate without incident, but I would get a rise from him as God as my witness!

And by the looks of the increasingly incensed and vexed look on Eddy's face, that wouldn't be too long at all.

I decided it was high time to bust out with my finishing move, something to truly break Eddy's resolve.

"Oh Eddy," I tried for my most sensual sounding voice. "Would you like a… strawberry?"

I picked up a strawberry from my fruit cup and waved it in front of his face.

"It's really _sweet_ and _ripe_," I encouraged huskily, playing the sexual innuendos on thickly. Perhaps I was playing it too much, but I got such a kick out of seeing that sucked a lemon look on Eddy's face.

His face was noticeably heating up and he snuck a quick peek in my general direction where I was cheerfully sucking on the end of a strawberry. If this didn't crack his resolve I don't know what would.

"Man there's so much juice_"

"Oh my God!" Eddy exploded, twisting in his seat to face me. "Would you cut it out already?"

"Nope," I said whimsically, taking a slight bite from the bright red fruit. "Can't a person eat their fruit in peace?"

"I don't know! Why don't you answer that one for me considering you've been doing nothing _but_ ruining my peace while eating _my_ fruit!" he complained.

"Hey, I was just helping you out! You really could do with fewer calories. Getting kinda chubby there, ya know?" I said while eyeing his tummy.

Eddy flushed. "Are you callin' me fat?" he demanded in a high pitched voice that grated on my ears.

"Did the word fat even cross these lips?" With emphasis, I puckered said lips in his direction. "You're about as sensitive as a girl about these things Eddy."

"You didn't _say_ fat, but that's what you meant!" he said. "And I am _not_ like a girl! I'm very manly!"

"Who are you trying to fool here, me or yourself?" I asked. "And you're _chubby _which is a cuter word for fat."

"Hah! There! You said it! You are calling me fat!" Eddy yelled and jabbed a finger in my face.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "If it makes you feel better than fine. You can be as fat as you want to be."

"I am not fat!" argued Eddy heatedly.

"Oh my gawd, make up your damn mind!" I said in exasperation and then promptly punched him in the gut.

Eddy doubled over with a hiss and grounded out, "You bi-"

"Eddy!" reprimanded Edd. "And do you not realize what you have done?"

Eyes still watering in pain, Eddy scowled across the lunch table at Edd. "What are you going on about Double Dee?"

"You and Charlotte's _bribe_?" he said slowly as if talking to a five-year-old. (A huge offense to five-year-olds everywhere.)

Eddy stared at Edd blankly for a minute then his eyes widened in realization.

"Shit!" he moaned face palming.

"Hah!" I exclaimed in victory. "I knew you wouldn't be able to ignore me! And school isn't even over yet!"

"You cheated! Eatin' all my food and that strawberry… And callin' me fat!" complained Eddy.

"Hey, you didn't say _nothing_ about friendly interference!" I said. "And I never called you fat!"

Eddy opened his mouth to begin another pointless argument about his little baby fat that I may or may not find endearing, when Kevin walked by.

"Aww, the dweeb couple are having a little lover's tiff!" he said with a snide smile. "How cute!"

The cafeteria erupted into derisive laughs and cat calls. Eddy glared down into his lap in acute embarrassment.

"Wow Kevin, no need to be jealous," I said quite clearly, going back to my strawberries.

The cafeteria immediately quieted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kevin tried to keep up his aloof visage, but was slipping.

"Do you even _have _a girlfriend?" I asked, voice dripping with contempt. "Making fun of us when you can't even get laid? Huh, Mr. Super-cool-football-star?"

Kevin jerked back as if struck. Everyone in the room had gone silent, avid eyes all pointed either at him or me.

Don't get the wrong idea. It wasn't like I was _defending _Eddy or anything. No. God no. Kevin was just pissing me off with his I'm-a-star-athlete-worship-me attitude. Not to mention the many offenses of accusing me and Eddy of _coupling_. I mean, how big was the bong he was smoking from?

As I munched on the rest of my fruit and watched Kevin become red and fidgety all over, I only prayed that he was wise enough to not make a scene. I had enough on my plate as it was.

God on my side, before Kevin could shriek anything indignantly, the bell ending lunch rang, awakening the room to their senses and a cacophony of chairs scrapping back accompanied the students as they left the cafeteria.

"Don't think you've gotten away with this, dorkette!" Kevin snarled at me.

"Oh shove off, Kevin. No one here wants to listen to your lame ass threats," I said loftily.

I think he left after that, I'm not sure. I was more interested in gathering my things together to go to art class.

As the four of us left the lunchroom, Eddy sidled over close to me and rudely bumped into me.

"Hey," he mumbled staring straight ahead.

"What?"

"You owe me some pudding," he said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and elbowed him in the side.

"I won the bet, so you should owe _me_."

"And what would I owe you?"

"I'll think about it."


	11. Chapter 10

**I know guys, seriously, it's been a while. But what can I say? School work comes first and foremost when it comes to my time. Also, I'm having a hard time deciding whether or not I should continue with their "night out" or go straight passed that. Ideas, thoughts, and comments would be greatly appreciated. (And whoever gets the "four-o" joke gets a gold star! ;P) **

**And thank you all for the great reviews! 3**

**DISCLAIMER: The following is but a take on the hit tv show Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. So please, duly note that I do not own any of it. (ANY OF IT.)**

Chapter 10

"It's not like I'm going to thank her or anything," I said, lofty disdain flowing smoothly from me. Double Dee gazed up at me from his stretching spot on the floor.

It had begun raining heavily outside and our gym class had been moved inside for the day. The girls were to one side of the gym and the boys on the other side to follow a stretching routine the coach may or may not have discussed last class (I wasn't really paying attention).

"Eddy, she stood up for you at lunch. The least you could do is thank the girl," Double Dee said while stretching out his stick-like legs.

I didn't answer. Gazing around at the gym I easily spotted Charlotte out of all the girls on the other side of the gym. She sat by herself, crunching her knees flexibly against her chest and performing the butterfly. As I watched her, she looked up and found my gaze, holding it steadily.

Did she not have any other friends? I figured it would have been quite easy for her to befriend at least one of the girls. I guess in hanging out with us, _the Eds_, she had been immediately ostracized by the rest of our peers. Who would readily choose that sort of life when they had the choice to have groups of friends, people to rely on, to be _popular_?

Charlotte frowned thoughtfully as she kept my eye; I broke the contact and turned my back to her.

It's not like I was going to thank her or anything.

I hadn't asked her to smart off to Kevin, only further ostracizing herself, so why should I have to say anything? The only people who have ever bothered defending me included Double Dee and Ed (in his own way I guess). I've never thanked them have I? So why should I do it now?

She had probably only said it for her own self anyway. She had no reason to defend _me _of all people. She _hated _me, right?

Kevin stepped up to the center of the gym with a megaphone and shouted for attention, distracting me from my steadily depressing thoughts.

"Everyone needs to get a partner now and begin the stretch routine that Coach explained last class," he instructed through the megaphone.

The uproarious sound of grumbling and moans immediately followed Kevin's words and everyone moved around to find a partner before they were forced to pair up with someone they _really_ didn't want to be with.

"Double Dee, be my partner," I demanded. Double Dee stood up from his spot on the floor and looked over my shoulder at something.

"No can do, Eddy," he said, focusing his attention back to me and stepping next to Ed who was doing a strange combination of jumping jacks and cartwheels. "Ed is my partner."

I glared up at him. "What the hell? When did you decide that?"

He shrugged delicately and feigned an innocent smile.

"Well then who am I going to be with?" I whined.

"Ed! Wanna be my partner?" Charlotte popped out of nowhere and shoved me casually aside. I flopped to the floor with an angry shout. I hopped back up and glared at her unconcerned face while I dusted myself off.

"No can do Charlotte," Double Dee repeated with that same I'm-up-to-something-but-you'll-never-know-until-it's-too-late smile. "Ed is my partner."

"Aw, I wanted to practice my handstand with Ed," grumbled Charlotte, visibly wilting.

"Well aren't I Mr. Popular," chuckled Ed. I wondered if he even knew what was going on.

"You can be Eddy's partner Charlotte!" Double Dee suggested brightly. I grimaced, so that was his scheme. And here I thought I was the crafty one.

"Ew no way," Charlotte discounted quickly. "He's a pervert! He'd be too busy checking out my lady parts instead of getting a good workout to lose some of that fat!"

"First off, I'm not a pervert," I grumbled. "And secondly, who would want to check out _your_ lady parts? I'd find larger curves on Plank! And I'm not fat!"

Charlotte's face clouded, "I've got curves!"

I rolled my eyes. "So where are you hiding them?"

She opened her mouth to snark back, but was interrupted by a slightly uneasy Double Dee who was hastily dropping down and sadly attempting to execute a push up.

"Come on you two stop bickering! Kevin is looking this way!" he warned.

Sure enough, Shovelchin was eyeing us evilly and I was positive that he would use any excuse to get back at Charlotte for once.

I turned to Charlotte. "You heard the man, curvy, drop down and gimmie twenty!" I smirked.

She gave me a disapproving glare as she joined Double Dee on the floor. I glanced back over at Kevin. He seemed to be thoroughly preoccupied with Naz. I let out a sigh then my gaze, completely against my will, fell to Charlotte. She was vainly attempting to get Double Dee to stretch out more.

I wasn't going to thank her.

What began to be such a positive day fell to seed quickly. Being a Friday, the gang was supposed to go for a night out on the town. I soon discovered that Double Dee's determination to stick his nose into other people's business was far stronger than I could have ever imagined.

"I'm so sorry eddy, but there is nothing I can do!" persisted Double Dee with a strangely distraught look about him. "Father and Mother have instructed me to wash down all the bathrooms! I will not be able to enjoy the evening with you all!"

I stared at him incredulously across the threshold of his house.

"Can't you just so that tomorrow?" I asked desperately. "I even _saved_ my dough to go to the movies tonight!"

"I know and I am truly sorry for this unfortunate proceedings, but I was clearly instructed to have it done tonight and who knows how long it will take me to wash down the toilets-"

"Oh come on!" I yelled in frustration. "Okay fine! I'll go and get Ed and-"

Double Dee smiled slyly. I was that smile that worried me. Before I could call him out on his trickery, he apologized once more and then firmly closed the door in my face.

Dammit.

With a last despairing look at Double Dee's closed front door, I turned and headed over to Ed's house.

"Hey Eddy!"

I turned my head towards the shout and spotted Charlotte jogging daintily over to me from across the circle. She stopped easily next to me and looked back over to Double Dee's house.

"Where's Double Dee?" she asked, still not looking at me.

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at his house. "He can't make it." I ground out, still upset.

"Say whu-?" Charlotte rounded on me. "What's his excuse?"

"He has to clean the bathrooms or some shit. I think he was lying."

"Why would he be lying?"

I spun around and continued my trudge to Ed's house. "How the hell should I know?" I knew I was probably blushing, so I averted my face.

Charlotte silently fell in step besides me.

I had an idea about why that cunning jerk was _purposefully_ bailing out and leaving me and Charlotte alone together. Looking on it now it's so obvious even Ed could figure it out. But just because I got the general idea, didn't mean I had to like it. I was so lost in my own thoughts; I didn't notice Charlotte's own pensiveness.

Ed's house was a bust too.

"He's grounded and won't be able to go!" Sarah informed us at the front door with a mean smirk.

I groaned and turned back around to walk aimlessly towards town. Charlotte thanked Sarah and followed after me.

"I guess it's just you and me?" Charlotte commented lightly.

"I know he's doing this on purpose! That stinkin' _conniving_-"

"They probably don't want to be around me," Charlotte mumbled. My head whirled around and I looked at her incredulously. Her face was downcast and I couldn't see her eyes with her bangs covering them.

"What the hell gave you that stupid idea?" I stopped completely and turned to her.

Charlotte stopped too and looked up at me. "I just-!" She choked off and looked back down. "I keep getting this feeling like… like I'm not wanted." I opened my mouth to argue, but she quickly interrupted me.

"I'm not stupid you know!" she spoke bitterly. "I'm the odd guy out; I've been that way since the very beginning. And I know Double Dee and Ed (well actually Ed probably is grounded) are avoiding me on purpose. I mean, _come on_! They can't _both_ be always busy _at the exact same time_!"

"It's not like that!" I injected angrily.

"Then what's it like! She said in frustration, staring right at me with eyes moist in the slowly setting sun. "_You_ even tell me on a regular basis how I'm not wanted!"

I felt trapped in a corner, but I didn't want her to misunderstand me. Why did she always have to put words in my mouth?

Charlotte continued to stare at me, waiting for my answer.

"Look, no one doesn't want you here! You're just thinking too much about this!" I explained, running a hand through my hair in aggravation.

"That may be true, but don't act like you don't want me here!"

"What do you want me to say?" I beseeched, arms held wide. "Yes I want you here, okay? Are you happy now?" I shouted.

Charlotte gazed at me, complete poker face. I realized I was breathing like I'd just run a mile.

"Just… just get that through your head and… stop crying about it," I mumbled, looking away awkwardly and blushing like mad.

"I'm not crying," she said, voice steady and blinking hard. I peeked over at her. She was looking away, face as bright as my own.

God, this was getting awkward.

I cleared my throat and turned my back to her.

"Double Dee and Ed aren't avoiding you and as far as I'm concerned you're already a part of our trio. Our… four-o," I said. I heard a slight giggle behind me and I peered over my shoulder. She was smiling warmly and her eyes bright as she gazed at me. I turned back around and placed a hand over my mouth, knowing my face was heating up.

"Now let's hurry up and get going or we're gonna miss the movie," I spoke as soon as I could find my voice. Without waiting for a response, I willed my legs to move and headed out towards the town.

"Uh, hey! Wait for me!" Charlotte called out and hurried after me. When she had caught up, she linked her arm through mine much to my increasing embarrassment.

"So then what _do _you think Double Dee and Ed are up to?" she asked, gazing up at me.

"Well," I began, trying (and failing horribly) to ignore the warm arm and what could possibly have been a breast (I had to fervently stop that line of thought) pressed next to me, "I'm not one-hundred percent sure or anything, but each time they leave with some stupid excuse, you and me always end up… alone."

Charlotte looked thoughtful for a moment. "Why would they want us alone?"

I stared pointedly at our linked arms. "I have no idea, "I said drily. She nodded in complete understanding. I rolled my eyes; it went completely over her head.

"What kind of movie are we going to go see?" she spoke up suddenly.

"Does it matter?"

"Uh, duh? I'm not going to go see some stupid romance chick flick."

"You are a chick aren't you?"

"Yeah, so? Oh I'm sorry, did you want to go see a romance?"

"I'm gonna hurt you."

"Always be proud of yourself, Eddy. And don't worry, I'll lend all my Jane Austin movies to you later."

"I'm seriously gonna hurt you."


	12. Chapter 11

**I know right? Finally some anxiety! I heartily suggest you listen to the saddest hate/angry music that you know while reading this chapter so that you may fully appreciate the feelings that inspire love/hate relationships. **

**Oh and on the next chapter I shall be naming all who have ever reviewed this story as a little thank you and appreciation for sticking with my story for so long!**

**DISCLAIMER: I have no share in the creation or possession of the show Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Seriously guys. SERIOUSLY.**

Chapter 11

"I can't believe I had to buy _you_ popcorn!" I grumbled irritably as I sat down in a vacant seat situated in the middle of the theater.

"Hey, you didn't _have _to buy me anything," responded Eddy, casually sitting down beside me.

"You're right, I didn't," swiftly, I grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bucket cradled in Eddy's lap.

"Hey!" Eddy let out a shout that caught the immediate attention of everyone in the movie theater.

"Will you shut up?" I whispered furiously and punched him in the arm. "I am _not_ going to get kicked out of this movie theater because of your monkey shines!"

Eddy frowned resentfully at me as he rubbed where I had sucker punched him in the arm, but, mercifully, kept silent. With one last meaningful glare towards him, I shoved the handful of popcorn that I had snatched and shoved it all in my mouth. The theatre was quickly filling up all around us and hushed whispers filled the air.

In the end, we had both selected a non-stop action thriller to sit through. The notion of being in the same room as a romantic drama had me slightly gagging and then taking it a step further, being in the same room as a romantic drama _and_ Eddy was enough to taste the bile in my mouth. That was just not the type of movie to go and see with a boy who you were steadfastly trying _not _to like.

Already bored with the movie credits, Eddy began throwing bits of popcorn at me.

Not that it was hard to not like him or anything.

"Cut it out you biscuit head!"

"What the hell does that even mean?"

"It means you have a stupid biscuit for a head."

"That is the lamest insult I have ever heard. It doesn't surprise me that it was from you that I've heard it."

"Keep talking like that and I will have to shove some of that popcorn that you are sucking in like air in some not so nice places."

"Aw, you know I love it when you talk dirty to me."

"Oh gross. Really? You're gonna take that route?" I shoved him in the shoulder. He grinned over at me then focused his attention on the screen as the action finally started. What a devastating smile that had been.

I tried to get into the movie, but my eyes kept straying to Eddy. He seemed to actually be getting really into the movie, occasionally plopping some more popcorn into his mouth.

_Yes I want you here, okay?_

I wondered if he really meant it or if he was just saying it to shut me up and get me going so we wouldn't miss the movie. I glanced back over at him. Yeah, probably the latter.

But we had been getting along much better than those first few weeks. Well, we didn't exactly have that far to fall considering how intensely we disliked each other. Now our relationship felt more like siblings. Like he was the stupid annoying and gross _little _brother that always threw a tantrum when things didn't go his way and I was the beautiful, gorgeous sister that the mother and father both favored over the brother for natural reasons.

I wasn't exactly sure that I was okay with defining our relationship in those terms. But I couldn't come up with anything else. We didn't necessarily have that _friendship_ sort of vibe but we were closer than acquaintances. I skirted around the last option, not wanting to think about until later (and then when later arrived I would just push it back further until I forgot about it completely.)

"Hey I gotta go and take a leak. Be back in a sec," Eddy whispered over to me then jumped up and raced out of the room.

Definitely more like a stupid brother. Maybe an unwanted stepbrother.

With the object of my thoughts temporarily out of the room, I attempted to get into the movie. Ten minutes in and I gave up the fruitless endeavor. My stomach was getting little pangs and something felt… wrong.

Where the hell was Eddy? How long does it take to have to pee? Maybe he had to have his daily deuce or something.

I tried to play it off, but as time passed and the continued absence of eddy only made me more anxious and… concerned?

_God dammit!_

Without another moment's hesitation, I leapt from my seat and as swiftly and quietly as I could, exit the theater and rushed outside. The hallway was completely vacant, but I could hear faint voices coming from where the bathrooms were situated.

Fuming, I made my way over the bathrooms. I was missing out on a movie that I had saved up my allowance to go and see and that ungrateful and inconsiderate jerk was ruining it all! Granted I hadn't been paying all that much attention to the movie anyway, but that was all his fault too!

The hallway was completely devoid of all life and one wall sconce flickered pitifully in the already poorly lit walkway. The only noise that could be heard was the faint sound of the movies playing behind closed doors and the scrape of my shoes.

I believe that it was at that point when I noticed that I was completely over analyzing the situation. So what if Eddy hadn't returned yet? What did it matter to me?

Okay, so it was kinda lame watching a movie by yourself and there were probably a hundred legitimate reasons why Eddy was being held up.

He had been scarfing down a boatload of greasy popcorn. Maybe he got diarrhea or constipation or something? Or had fallen into a sudden coma on the ol' u-bend? Or was abducted by muggers when he left the restrooms? (This situation was disregarded immediately for what did Eddy possess worth going through all the effort of mugging?)

The countless other ridiculous stream of situations running through my mind came to a halting stop as I recognized a pair of disembodied voices coming from a pitch black inlet besides the facilities.

"Seriously, I don't know why you even _bother_ with her," scoffed Naz.

"Well…" I couldn't understand the rest of what eddy said as he drifted off in a rumbling murmur too low for my eavesdropping ears.

This was the reason he was taking for fucking ever? To have a little _private _time with Naz? I shuffled quietly closer to the inlet to try and grasp the conversation.

"She really is pushy and antisocial," complained Naz, not bothering to lower her voice. I vaguely wondered who she was talking about, but as I continued listening there was little doubt in my mind who the lucky victim was.

"I mean, just look at all the crap she has _you_ going though, Eddy. She doesn't deserve your friendship," Naz murmured in what I'm sure she thought a seductress tone.

What the hell.

Eddy sputtered quite unattractively for a minute or two until I heard a scuff of shoe and a gasp from Eddy.

I considered it a good thing that I was safely situated next to a toilet of Naz kissing Eddy. I had thought that she had higher morals than that.

Tired of the entire situation, I walked back a little ways than with more noise than was strictly necessary, walked back and called in a carrying voice, "Oh Eddy~~, what on Earth is taking you so long?"

I heard a hushed curse.

"The movie's almost over! Do you have diarrhea or something?" I yelled in a deadpan voice.

I stood and waited until Eddy snuck out from the inlet with a guilty as hell expression gracing his face.

"What are you doing back there?" I tried for a truly suspicious tone, but I think it came off as a tad on the angry side.

"I dropped a quarter and it rolled somewhere over there. I was trying to find it," he covered up his guilt quickly with a lofty disdain.

"Oh, I'll help you!" I made towards the inlet. "Winner keeps the quarter!"

"Wait!" Eddy grabbed my arm as I made to go around him. "I- uh… already found it! Come on, let's get back to the movie. I've already missed most of it."

I let him drag me back to our screening room. I couldn't decide what emotion was currently dominating me. Anger that he was lying to me or wandering why he would lie to me to begin with.

It seemed like we were in a "boyfriend-cheating-on-girlfriend" sort of situation, but that wasn't our titles.

I gave up completely on trying to get into the movie and, judging from his expression, Eddy had given up as well.

The movie ended quickly (and with a bang) and, without consciously aware, eddy and I left the building and slowly made our way back to the neighborhood.

The night was cool and felt good against my warm skin. The only sounds were that of our shuffling feet and the occasional bird cry or passing car.

So I'm a pushy and antisocial bitch?

I glanced at eddy. His eyes were staring straight ahead, thoughts elsewhere, with his hands shoved deeply into his pockets.

Was I that much of an embarrassment as a friend? Funny, I'd never had these sorts of problems with my old school and my old friends. Was I losing it?

Was I so unworthy that no one could defend me from harsh words? For all my strength and uncaring attitude… it still hurt.

It was one thing to be called pushy by a close friend, but the way Naz had said it… like I was a filthy slug that needed to be either salted or ignored.

I wondered briefly whether or not I should just go ahead and confront Eddy about what I heard. I thought through the pros and cons and decided that the pros outweighed the cons.

And I was never one to keep quiet for long.

"So," I said, my voice slicing through the thick atmosphere awkwardly. Eddy's head snapped up and he looked at me as if just realizing I was still there.

"I was just curious," I continued with a short clearing of my throat. "Why did you lie to me?"

Maybe I should have sugarcoated that a bit more, but I figured that the only way to get Eddy to truthfully respond (or respond at all) would be with a bold statement.

He frowned, still thinking about something else. "Lied? About what?" he grumbled.

I bit my lip. Time to put all the cards on the table. "I know you weren't looking for a stupid quarter." I said, gaze straight ahead on the road.

"What are you going on about? Of course I was looking for-"

I stopped suddenly and turned completely around to face him. He stopped as well.

"Look, I understand, okay? You just wanted a little time with that b- With Naz. I just wish you would have told me so that I didn't go out tonight and waste my time."

He stepped back as if struck and realization lit his face. "You saw…?"

"I heard," I corrected him. "I guess you could say I'm…" I look down uncomfortably. "Disappointed."

An awkward silence falls on us like those really itchy wool blankets. I fidget nervously. Isn't this the part where he argues with me? That he doesn't agree with Naz? That I'm really not a pushy antisocial freak? That, in fact, he actually might love-

The silence stretches on.

No he's not going to say anything. And why should he?

My voice is thick when I say, "You… told me you wanted me here."

"What does that have anything to do with that conversation?" Eddy said disbelief thick in his voice.

"I thought we could at least be… friends now… or something," I said, disregarding his interruption.

"I don't know what you're going on about," Eddy said, looking away from me.

I smile sadly at him. "Do you really think I'm pushy Eddy?"

"Of course you are!" he all but yells in my face. I take a quick step back. "You're always getting onto me about _something_, you never shut up when you should, and you interfere in everyone's business!"

I stare at him, eyes wide and for once completely bereft of words.

"Honestly, I wonder how anyone can stand being in the same room with you for more than two minutes! And I sure as hell don't know why I-I… " He cuts himself off angrily and looks away, fists held tightly at his side.

"You… said you wanted me here," I whisper.

"I just said that to get you to stop crying!" he says harshly. Before I know it hot tears are running down my cheeks. "What Naz said… she was right! I do deserve better than this!"

A resounding slap echoes around us, an angry red mark blossoms on Eddy's left cheek, my hand still raised and stinging from the blow.

"I hate you!" I ground out, tears still wet on my face. "You are _such _a jerk and a bully, you know that? You can't appreciate anything good that you have! Well you know what Eddy? I am _so sick_ of you! One minute you're saying hateful things and then you turn right around and say something that just screws with my emotions!"

Eddy raises a hand to his cheek. I poke him once hard in the chest and he stumbles back, eyes wide as I rage.

"I don't know _why _you get under my skin _so much_!" I continue, emotions pouring from me.

"What? And you think I'm okay with this? You get under _my _skin too!" He retorts. "You think I ever wanted this?"

"There you go again, me me _me_," I said bitterly. My anger was gone and all that was left was exhaustion.

I turned away from him then and trudged down the road. "I'm tired. I'm going home."

"And just get out of the neighborhood while you're at it!" He calls after me, needing to get the last word in.

I bit my lip hard, feeling my face contort in grief.

I hate him.


	13. Chapter 12

**So I couldn't help but notice all the terrible tragic grammar errors that are in the last chapter and where one sentence was completely butchered. I apologize for this, normally I'm far more careful than that, but I was sick and when you're sick… spell check just doesn't seem all that important anymore.**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I even have to put this down anymore? I figure after like the first five chapters it's acceptable but honestly who even reads these? Is someone reading this right now? Hey stop reading this and read the story… because… I… do not have the rights to Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Thank you and good night.**

Chapter 12

"This has got to be the most _selfish, boneheaded, STUPIDEST _thing you have ever done!"

I cringed at the onslaught of disapproval practically dripping off of Double Dee. I would be lying if I said it didn't bother me.

"I gave you the perfect opportunity and you go and _blow_ it!" His voice had steadily risen to an indignant shrill that slightly grated on my eardrums. "No not blow! ANNIHILATED COMPLETELY! I swear! What do you do with that brain of yours, Eddy? Hmm? Because it certainly isn't to think! Or use any form of thought process known to mankind at all!"

I tried to ignore him, think of something else, and drown out that drilling shriek completely derailing me. But ignoring Double Dee was like trying to ignore a woodpecker bashing you in the noggin with a cherry pie and telling bad "yo momma" jokes.

"And what exactly did Charlotte say when you just blew all social discourse out the window?" Double Dee demanded.

"She told me that she hates me," I mumbled while shuffling my feet slightly.

"Well at this point, I can't blame her!" he said with an angry huff and glare at me. "And let me guess, you have absolutely no intention of apologizing to her? Though I rather think that groveling would be in order to appease the damage that you have onslaught."

I squirmed uncomfortably on Double Dee's bed. This was not the reason why I'd come here immediately after that disastrous _date_ with Charlotte. I needed some guidance, someone to explain to me what exactly the hell was going on. And who better to do that than Double Dee? He was always there to clean up my many transgressions in the past. I knew, though, that when I confessed what I'd done to Double Dee he'd be kinda pissed off at me, but I'd misjudged. He was _livid_.

"Apologizing? For _what_?" I grumbled. Still not able to look him in the eye, but growing a little irritated myself. "I didn't _do anything_!"

Double Dee stood there in the middle of the room and stared at me dumbfounded.

"Didn't- didn't do… _anything_?" he parroted, so upset he was stuttering. "_Didn't do anything_!"

He threw his hands up in the air and turned his back on me. "What am I going to do with you?" he moaned, eyes raised to the heavens. I sat silently and grew increasingly melancholy.

I sighed and stood up, pushing down my pants slightly. "I see I'm not going to get any help from you, so I'm just gonna leave. I'll see you on Monday, I guess."

Double Dee turned sharply to me as I trudged past him to his bedroom door. "I'll try to assist you in this Eddy (though Heaven knows why I should) but it's going to take a whole lot of effort on your part as well to get this situation to rights."

I merely stared back at him and internally sighed. For a moment there I really thought I was going to be on my own.

"You do still want to be… friends with Charlotte, correct?" Double Dee asked in hesitation, scrutiny bright in his eyes.

Friends? Were we _ever_ friends? I took a moment to think it over. I had meant every word I said to her about her sticking around with Ed, Double Dee, and me. But then there was what Naz was talking about. But it was a whole lot easier to reflect without her there right in my face and disrupting my ability to think.

I went ahead and nodded though I still had doubts. Double Dee let out a gust of air and accomplished in looking both relieved and disappointed at the same time.

"Well I'll think it over and let you know what I've come up with on Monday at school," he said. I nodded again and then headed out of his room quietly as to not wake up Double Dee's parents (if they were even home, but I wasn't going to take any chances tonight.)

Before I had completely left his room, Double Dee muttered under his breath, "Though I doubt anything will work."

I honestly didn't know how long I was going to be able to stand it all.

Honestly, I had expected _something_ to happen. _Anything_ to happen. Not this, not like this at all.

I glanced back over at Charlotte sitting at her desk not but one seat away. No I couldn't ignore her, not like the way she was ignoring me. If she was attempting to appear like a cool-headed and cynical individual who casually disdained life and stuck her nose up at the happy-go-lucky masses, she was failing miserably.

Her eyes were either cast down or staring straight ahead and not looking at anything in particular. I'm sure she was going for the blank poker face, but there was no denying the slightly pinched look on her face and the slight downward turn of her mouth. She was unhappy and with good reason.

Okay, so I admit I said some things that were _completely _unnecessary, but it's not like she was innocent either. She had even told me that she _hated _me! Okay, so I'm sure she's already said that a few times already in the past, but this time it was totally different. She looked like she had really meant it.

We've had our share of fights in the past before, so why should now be any different? For some reason, I vaguely recalled the time I had accidentally called her a slut (though thinking back, I don't even think the word passed my lips.) I had made her cried that time, but everything had turned out all right then. I got the feeling that the same thing wouldn't happen again this time around.

But why should it even matter to me? So what if she was pissed off at me? I only said those things because she wouldn't get off my case about Naz! Like it was even her business, so why should she get all upset over it? Though the words felt right and true, my chest still burned with guilt.

And I was still waiting for Double Dee to give me a plan. That morning, I had walked to school alone not bothering to wait up for Double Dee and Ed. I knew the trek over would just be another lecture from Sockhead and I didn't even bother contemplating what Ed's reaction would be to the situation. The lovable oaf had developed a particular tendre for the girl. When I did see the two in class, Double Dee only gave me one thoroughly disgusted look and then promptly went to Charlotte's side and Ed smiled vacantly and waved at me so I assumed he had not been told yet.

The bell rang then and I packed up the unwritten and quickly forgotten notes on my desktop and shoved them back into my untidy back pack. Charlotte had faced away from me, gathering her own materials quickly with jerky movements. I made a split decision to say something to her, maybe clear the air a bit or something.

"Charlotte-"

"Hey Eddy!" Naz interrupted smoothly while effectively hiding Charlotte from my view. I blinked quickly and turned my attention back to her. The quickened heart beats that normally occurred whenever I was around Naz were replaced with slight irritation. Charlotte stood up besides us and left without a word. I watched her retreating stiff back and tried to focus my attention on Naz.

"I just wanted to say what a _great _time I had at the movies with you on Friday," she was saying with sugary tones that had me biting back a gag.

"Huh?" I replied intelligently.

She rolled her eyes with a smile that held no affection. "Oh _you know_! I felt like you and I had, like, totally had a connection, or whatever!"

I stared at her dubiously. I just wanted to go and find Charlotte and explain myself (and get her to apologize maybe if that were possible. Probably not but a man can try, right?)

"So, like, wanna eat lunch with me later?" she asked, batting her lashes at me.

"Uh, yeah sure," I muttered, furtively glancing at the door. Maybe I could still catch up with her… "Well, I'll um see ya later."

Naz narrowed her eyes and frowned in disapproval as I quickly stood up and raced out of the classroom after Charlotte.

The hallways were fairly empty, as I made my way through, which was a godsend. It would be easier to spot her this way rather than combing through the crowd (I mentally cursed my less than perfect height which hindered my ability to look over the heads of those around me.)

I rounded one last corner to the hallway positioned with lockers where our usual meeting place was situated. The only people occupying the area were Double Dee, Ed, and Charlotte.

"I _know_ what he said is _completely unforgivable_ this time around, Charlotte, but if you would please just look at it from another perspective perhaps-"

"No," Came Charlotte's curt response, cutting easily through Double Dee's pleading. "I don't need you giving me excuses for him Double Dee. If he truly is sorry for what he said to me then he needs to come and tell me so himself."

Charlotte had her back to them, rummaging through her locker for books. Double Dee sighed in aggravation and crossed his arms over his thin chest.

"From what I gathered, he believes that he has done nothing wrong," he complained in acute annoyance. Ed made a whine like a distressed puppy and frowned with big eyes.

"Why are you so sad, Charlotte?" he asked. Charlotte didn't look at him and bowed her head further, books completely forgotten.

"Don't worry about it Ed," Double Dee murmured absently. "Perhaps if the two of you could just sit down alone together for a moment and discuss this reasonably…"

Charlotte muttered something, but I couldn't hear her from my position by the entrance of the hall. I leaned closer to hear better, but not enough to leave the shadows and jeopardizing my position.

"Are you sad about Eddy?" Ed questioned with a frown and a tilt of his head. There was a soft sob from Charlotte.

"I-I'm sorry guys, I… gotta g-go," trying to hold in her pain, she slammed her locker shut and walked away briskly, hands dashing to her eyes to wipe away the few tears that had squeezed out.

Double Dee and Ed stood transfixed for a moment, watching Charlotte leave. When she had disappeared quickly behind the corner of the opposite side of the hall from me, the two looked at each other in astonishment not quite knowing what to say.

I turned around and leaned my back against the wall, after a minute or so I slid down until my bottom met the floor with a quiet _whump_.

I had made her cry again.

Even though what I had said last time was one hundred percent my entire fault and was a whole lot worse than now, this time around I felt one hundred percent worse. And I wondered about that.

Was it because I know her a little better now? I was sick and tired of all the stupid rhetorical questions flitting through my head and the depressingly lack of answers. I was just eternalizing _everything_ which was not only so not cool, but something _Double Dee_ would probably do. And I hated that.

Okay fine. Here's an answer.

Why was I so confused? Because I love her. I love her and I hate it. Conflicting emotions and conflicting signals and I am sick of it.

I was in love with a plain girl who loves to nag and brag and tease and annoy and be loud and act before she thought and had no consideration of others and thought that picture of cats doing human things were cute and a whole shitload of other stupid little things that grated on my nerves.

I was in love with a beautiful girl who has a full and bright laugh and was optimistic to the point of insanity and who has so much common sense and can make me laugh even when I'm angry as hell (though of course I tried my hardest not to laugh) and who always had a secret little smile when we fought that let me know that she was enjoying herself as much as I was.

She had me wrapped around her little finger.

And she hates me.

When lunch came around, Naz's invite had been completely forgotten. I was so wrapped up in simultaneously garnering enough courage to talk to Charlotte and avoiding her at all cost that when Naz approached me as I walked into the cafeteria in determination I jumped a little in shock.

"Are you going to get something from the line or did you bring something?" she asked when I stopped and turned to her.

"Huh?" Is that the only word I can say around her?

"You'll be sitting with me, Kevin, and Rolph of course," she explained as she latched onto my arm and attempted to drag me to her table. There sat Kevin glaring a whole through my face and smirking evilly (Rolph was shoveling meat into his mouth unattractively.)

"Um, wait I-"

"Oh don't worry about Kevin, I told him to, like, behave and whatever," she glanced over at me and smiled without warmth.

"Actually, I have something I have to-"

"Can you believe the crap they serve here? It's totally not fit for the likes of us, am I right?" she laughed, the noise sounded so fake in my ear.

What did I like about Naz again? Oh yeah, blonde hair, big boobs, and the popular head cheerleader. Right.

Pissed at being interrupted for the nth time, I came to a complete halt, stopping Naz with me. Not caring about how harshly I'd done it, I unwrapped her off my arm and took a step back.

"Look, no disrespect or anything, but I have to go talk to someone about something," I turned to dash off but was stopped by her words.

"What? To talk to Charlotte?" she sneered meanly. "I thought you two were completely done? You don't like her remember?"

She grabbed my arm again and made another attempt to drag me to the popular kid's table. "Now just shut up and, like, come eat lunch with the cool kids, okay? That's what you want, isn't it?"

Well, I'm not exactly sure _what _I wanted, but it sure as hell wasn't getting bossed around.

Quickly, I ripped my arm away from her and glared, frustrated that she didn't get the picture. "What part of _I_ _don't want to_ are you not getting? Just leave me alone!"

She stepped back as if struck and widened her eyes in disbelief. "Excuse me? But what about last night! You want to be with me don't you?"

"No not really, last night was a mistake." My interests elsewhere, I hadn't noticed the complete silence of the cafeteria and all eyes on Naz and me.

"But you kissed me!" Her face was becoming a decidedly unattractive red in her anger.

"If I recall correctly, _you_ kissed _me_," I stated calmly. "Now if you'll excuse me."

I turned around and noticed the attention that I was given. I decided that maybe talking to Charlotte could wait (she wasn't even in the cafeteria anyway) and quickly retreated to where Double Dee and Ed were sitting by themselves.

"Um hey," I said skittishly as I sat heavily down next to Double Dee. He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at me.

"She's not even here, Eddy," he commented loftily, taking a bite from the salad suspended at the end of his fork.

"Yeah, thanks for pointing that out for me Captain Obvious," I grumbled. I was so upset that I didn't even think twice about finding some food to eat. "Doesn't matter anyway. She probably won't even look at me let alone talk to me."

Double Dee sniffed in agreement.

There was a loud _thunk_ from across the table and I glanced over surprised to find a noticeably irate Ed.

"You made her cry, Eddy!" he accused; single brow furrowed dangerously, fists clenched.

Both Double Dee and I stared back at him in open eyed shock.

"You need to grow up and stop hiding your feelings from everyone and especially yourself! You're gonna end up spilling all the gravy and then you won't have any left!" he said, pointing a finger at me.

What the fuck.

With one last huff and another glare aimed at me, Ed scooted off his chair and stocked away and out of the room. Double Dee and I were still too stunned to move.

Did I just get lectured by _Ed_ of all people? And did he actually just incorporate a _gravy _metaphor to my life problems?

I couldn't believe the day could get any stranger which goes to show just how colossally wrong I can be.

Before I could recover from Ed's sudden change in character, Charlotte walked into the lunch room and was instantly pounced on by Naz. I couldn't hear the word's being exchanged between the two from my far away position, but it was obvious that they were not words of friendship of any kind.

I exchanged a worried look with Double Dee and we both got up at the same time to join the group of children forming a circle around the two squabbling girls.

"Why can't you understand the fact that no one wants you here, new girl? Just pack your bags back up and go back to whatever hole you crawled from." Naz was saying with a sneer and an evil glint in her eyes.

Charlotte rolled her eyes and stared back, completely unimpressed. "New girl? Really? I've been going to this fucking school for months and moved here all the way back to summer vacation. I highly doubt that the term 'new' applies to me anymore."

Naz's sneer turned into a snarl. "Regardless, you're still not wanted."

Charlotte said nothing, but still held her ground, eyes not wavering from Naz's face.

"Even your _little boyfriend_ easily abandoned you for _me_," she smirked as Charlotte frowned.

Say what?

"I mean, it's _so pathetic_ how you fell in love with that dweeb!" she laughed harshly.

Just then Charlotte looked over right at me and I saw the pain in her eyes. We stayed that way for a brief moment, it felt as if time was suspended and for a minute I forgot that there was anyone else in the cafeteria. It was just me and her.

The moment was over when she looked away and glared at Naz.

"Yeah, so what?" she agreed with a shrug, my heart raced at the implications of her words. "You think you can have whatever you want don't you. With just the right look and glimpse of skin you can persuade anyone to do anything you desire. Well let me tell you, bitch, you have the right makings of a prostitute, so I wish you the best of luck as you go out in the world and get a pimp and all sorts of nasty diseases."

With that, Charlotte turned to leave. Fury contorted Naz's face and she raised her hand quickly to strike Charlotte in the face. Seeing Naz's hand, she stepped back out of reach just in time and, without even blinking, punched Naz straight in the eye. Naz toppled over backgrounds and fell to the floor in an unconscious heap.

Everyone in the group looked down at Naz and then back at Charlotte who was absently rubbing her knuckles.

With a quick glance around at everyone staring at her in shell shock, Charlotte turned and retreated.

She probably didn't want to get caught fighting by a teacher again.

**As promised, here are all my loyal reviewers! This is just a little way of showing my overall gratitude to you amazing people out there reading my story. I always feel ten times happier after reading what y'all think and ten times more invigorated! Much love to-**

**ThBeginningsEnd, CANTfindKEYBORED, melody3, hitsugayalove, Demonic lil Angel, EthanPrime21, procrastinating artist, ElizabethTheWeird, IceDragonHikari, JawbrakersRock, Deviantes, Devonshire-Dumpling, Creepy Da Silva, DJman248**

**Thank you all for the encouraging reviews!**


	14. Chapter 13

****I suggest you all go back and reread the prologue before reading this chapter!** I know it's been awhile, so I figure a little reminder on the real reason Charlotte is in the neighborhood would be helpful ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I am sooo tired of typing this out. I DO NOT LEGALLY POSSESS ED, EDD, OR EDDY! Or duck tape for that matter.**

Chapter 13

I was standing in the middle of an empty room that had white walls. There was only one source of light, but the room was terribly bright and not a single shadow (not even my own) was in sight.

The silence was deafening.

I was starting to get bored real quickly and was thinking how stupid this dream was when a slight shuffling noise resounded behind me.

I whirled around, heart racing, and came face to face with Eddy. He had appeared literally from thin air. He looked at me uncomfortably, squirming slightly but still meeting my gaze with his own.

I lost track of how long we stood there staring at each other (though in the dream room, time was not a factor). As what I assumed to be minutes passed, Eddy squirmed less and less like he was becoming accustomed to the situation, and soon he was even smiling slightly.

His smile unnerved me and I was already getting the willies from the dead silence and overbearingly bright light.

"What are you doing here?" My voice sounded awkward and loud and I cringed slightly at the harsh noise.

Eddy's smile dropped and he looked away sheepishly. "Am I not allowed?" he asked, sounding like a child being scorned.

The question confused me. "In here? I don't know. I just want to know why you _are_ here."

He mirrored my own look of confusion, shoving his hands deep into his pockets and shrugged slightly. His lack of answers was starting to piss me off.

While crossing my arms over my chest, I said, "Look, there's gotta be a reason why you're in here with me."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow like I had already answered the riddle. "Why _am_ I in here with you?"

His change in attitude and cryptic answers had me ticked off and a deep frown was being etched into my face.

"I don't _know_!" I all but shouted at him. Instead of appearing startled, Eddy's smirk just grew wider into a shit eating grin. I let out an angry guttural sound and turned my back on him, crossing my arms over my chest.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to glance back. Eddy had taken a step forward and was clasping my shoulder lightly. His mouth curled slightly at the corner and he gave me a small squeeze before letting go.

I awoke with a start.

I was in my room dangling half off my bed with my shoes still on and my back pack hanging off of one shoulder. I groaned into my pillow and let the backpack casually fall down my arm and land on the carpeted floor with a soft thud.

Last night I had gotten little to no sleep; tossing and turning relentlessly while my sheets ensnarled themselves around my legs. It was little wonder that the first thing I did when arriving home from school today was conk out on the next available comfortable area. And all the drama at school certainly had not helped. I had ended up bruising my knuckles on Naz's filthy face, but it had been worth it. I also totally got away scot-free! A major bonus if ever there were one.

My cheeks heated up remembering how I had indirectly agreed that I had… feelings for Eddy. It had certainly explained the betrayed and angry emotions that had consumed me when I heard Eddy and Naz together.

I was suddenly quite embarrassed about that dream, but I was already starting to forget all that had occurred.

There had been a blindingly bright room that was kinda creepy because it was so _quiet_. And I definitely remember Eddy being there and pissing me off (so nothing new). Something about him asking if he was allowed… allowed what?

My brain was starting to ache so I immediately shut down that line of thought and mentally stored the dream away for further observation later.

Just after I'd taken my shoes off and rolled back over onto my bed to try and go back to sleep, a sharp splitting sound echoed throughout the presumably empty house.

Quickly, I bounded from the bed and stood still and erect in the middle of my room waiting to see if… something would happen.

My heart raced faster as more noises started up. I inwardly cursed, remembering that I was all alone today and the rest of the week as my parents and nephew (Dylan) had gone to visit my grandparents. What a stupid time to leave me alone!

I had wanted to go as well (what with the whole 'Eddy Problem' and all) thinking that a little rest and relaxation and my grandparents home in the country would do me some good, but my mom had firmly put down her foot down and insisted that I had to go to school.

So when I get brutally murdered by an axe wielding maniac, I'll blame it all on her and her good intentions.

Two bickering voices made their way to my room and the 'flight or fight' response took over my mind. Without conscious thought, I climbed under my bed and grabbed a conveniently placed metal bat (because wooden ones are _so_ last season).

"Where is everyone!"

"Maybe they're all at work?"

"That can't be right!"

"Maybe we should have done a stakeout or whatever."

"…that probably would have helped."

I rolled my eyes. What a couple of dimwitted burglars. The two voices belonged to a woman and a man and the woman's voice sounded annoyingly familiar.

"Now what are we going to do?" asked the man.

"Shut up, I'm thinking," snapped the woman.

A scary thought.

"Is your sister here? The front door was unlocked so maybe she's home?" the man questioned, their voices coming closer to my room.

My eyes widened in realization and I stifled a groan. In my exhaustion, I had completely forgotten to lock the front door; giving my older sister the perfect opportunity to enter where she didn't belong.

What the hell was _she _doing here? Wasn't she supposed to be on the run from the cops or something? What with all that was going on in my present life, I had completely forgotten about the actual reason why I was in this new neighborhood to begin with.

To get away from _her_. To hide from _her_.

I just figured that the police would have everything under control (I mean, it's not like _she_ was really smart enough to find us or anything, right?) So I had completely let it sit in the back of my mind to worry about when the time came.

Well that time was now.

And wouldn't luck have it that that time would be when I was all alone with no resources and no idea how to handle the situation? What would they want? Dylan wasn't even here, so it's not like _she_ could try and kidnap him or anything. So what would they do? Wait it out? Stay and keep me hostage until the parents came back from their trip?

Like hell. No way was _I _going to be a freaking hostage! Not without a fight anyway!

"Check her room," _she_ commanded. "We'll start there."

I figured the bed would be the first place they would check so I went ahead and crawled out and took a defensive stance with my bat firmly in hand and facing the door.

I would try the obvious attack on these two idiots.

I flinched slightly as the door opened and _she_ and what I assumed was her latest 'boyfriend' entered my presumably safe bedroom.

"Fancy seeing you here, Delilah," I said, calm and collect. "Considering I have a restraining order on you."

The two stepped back as I came into view and they took in my determined face and just as determined lethal metal bat in my grasp.

..

I sighed, much put upon, and gently tried to untie the thick rope bounding my wrists that were cutting off my circulation. How do I always seem to end up in these sorts of situations? (Well not this particularly specific situation, just situations in general.)

"What do you mean they're not in town?"

I glanced up at my older sister. She was pacing furiously before me while what was indeed her latest boy toy was standing nervously besides the door holding a gun in my general direction.

Ah yes, the gun. The gun that he had whipped out at me at Delilah's command and instructed me to put down my beloved metal bat or I would end up with a hole in me.

I had not planned on resembling Swiss cheese anytime soon, and with much loss of pride, I'd placed the bat on the floor in which Delilah had snatched away and then further instructed the man, whom she called Matthew, to go and get some rope.

Which now leaves me in my current position. Wrists tied behind me and ankles tied as I sat in my computer chair and was interrogated. Not an ideal position all in all.

"Honestly, I don't know how much clearer I can get," I said mildly. "Mom and Dad took Dylan and left town last night while I stayed behind. I still have school you know."

She made an aggravated snort and paced faster, eyes shifting about like she was trying to figure out a plan. Good luck with that.

"Did you even _have_ a plan when you decided to do this idiocy," I asked, a smirk riding high on my lips. "Or did you just assume that one back up man and a tiny gun would do the trick?"

Delilah jerked to a stop and glared down at me. "_Idiocy_? You won't be thinking that for long, little sister!"

Ignoring my all too clear eye roll, she turned to Matthew. "We'll just wait here until the parents get back!"

Matthew nodded enthusiastically, obviously not the sharpest page in a book.

"You don't even know how long they'll be gone!" I crowed with exasperation. "They could be gone for two weeks! What are you going to do about provisions? It's not like you can just waltz on over to the store and pick up some bread and milk. We have police crawling the area looking for you to put your ass in jail. And if I don't show up to school for at least a week _someone's _gonna know something's up and come to investigate! In fact, the only option you have right now is to give up and turn yourself in. You'll look like less of a fool that way (if that's even possible.)"

Both Delilah and Matthew gaped at me, but then Delilah snapped out of it and turned roughly to Matthew.

"Go get some duck tape!" she growled then faced me with an evil grin. "Always so _cocky_, Charlotte!" She stepped up in front of me and kneeled to my eye level. "Mom and Dad were always so _proud_ of you."

I rolled my eyes, I swear at the rate I was going at, my eyes were starting to resemble a pinwheel.

"Oh please!" I scoffed. "Don't go blaming all off your dysfunction on the belief that you're not as loved as me."

"Well its true isn't it?" she replied with a huff. I cringed back and away from her bad breath.

"Yeah right, everyone always spoiled you," I said, condescension dripping from my voice. "You did the dysfunctional thing all on your own. And would you _please_ stop breathing on me? It's bad enough I have to look at you, I don't wanna have to _smell_ you, too!"

Delilah looked like she was about to smack me across the cheek. "Look here, you little smart ass-"

Before she could say anymore, Matthew walked back into the room with a thick roll of duck tape in hand.

"Here ya go!" he exclaimed while handing the tape over to Delilah. She turned back to me with a look dark as hell. She pulled off an amiable amount of tape and slapped it across my mouth with such force that my head snapped back hard and my lips bruised. I could taste blood in my mouth.

I returned her look of hatred with my own.

"Change of plans, Matthew," Delilah spoke triumphantly. "We'll use my _darling_ sister here as a hostage and demand that they give me my baby back or she'll _get it_." And with that final threat to my life, she left the room with Matthew in tow and slammed the door shut behind them.

_Because hostage situations always ended well_, I thought sarcastically.

As silence descended my now empty room, the gravity of the situation finally sunk in and with a sharp inhale of breath through my nose, my eyes welled up as the shock took over.

With pure strength of will and more quick breaths through the nose, I blinked the tears away and calmed myself down.

The police would come. They would come and those two dumbasses would be thrown in jail.

Everything would be _okay_.

I still had no idea why she was bent on doing this. Why did she want Dylan back _now_? She sure as hell hadn't cared when she'd left home to live with a new boyfriend. Hadn't cared about _her own son_ then. So why now?

And why go through all this trouble? With the threat of jail time over her head?

As I sat there and thought, because honestly what _else_ could I do, I remembered just how easily swayed Delilah could be. How easily she fell into peer pressure.

Which certainly could attest for her sudden interest on her bastard son whom she had dumped on her parents and flew the coop to live with some dope head whom she claimed to love. Now the question remained, who had given her this ridiculously stupid idea to become a wanted criminal and what had they told her?

Hours passed as I sat there and stewed and besides the occasional sounds that could be faintly heard from outside my room there was nothing but silence.

My mouth ached from under the tape and my wrists and legs slowly grew numb.

And to top off the whole damn cake, I had to pee _really badly_.

Soon, the sun had set and I fell asleep in my awkward position.

As I fell into dream land, my last coherent thought was that Eddy could have the common decency to come and save me.

..

I awoke to the sounds of sirens and a violent jerk that had me toppling over with the chair painfully.

_Ow. OW! _Tears streamed down my face as my leg was trapped under a leg of the chair and it jabbed me forcefully in the calf.

Honestly? Not the best way to start a day.

As I straightened myself out as best as I could do, what with my hands and feet being tied still, I took notice of the sirens. So I suppose the police have finally been informed of my hostage situation. And why was nothing happening?

As if on cue, Delilah busted through the door with a triumphant smirk on her gloating face.

"Oh good, you're awake!" she bent down next to my fallen form on the floor and smirked. "There are three police cars outside and the cops have no idea what to do! They think if they make any sudden movements, I'll kill you!"

As she prattled on about her 'badassery' I couldn't help but wish fervently that she had indeed killed me. Anything to get out of this torture. Did she not realize that they could bring a SWAT team in if the cops couldn't make any leeway?

What felt like three lifetimes, Delilah finally got up and left, slamming the door shut behind her. I wept as my bladder painfully reminded me that if it was not relieved soon there would be an embarrassing stain gracing the front of my pants and my stomach growled ferociously. When had I last eaten?

Time ate away as I laid there on my floor, too weak to make any move to get up. I didn't think it would have been possible anyway; the ropes had made my limbs completely numb.

Just when I was about to give up and just go ahead and pee myself, I heard a quick rap on my window and then, to my grand wonder, the window flipped open to reveal Ed and Double Dee.

I glanced quickly at my door, but it didn't seem as if Delilah or Matthew had noticed two teenage boys climbing into bedroom window through the back of the house. They really weren't cut out for this job. Leaving their hostage in an unattended room with the window unlocked? Come on!

"Mmmhmm!" My joy was completely smothered through the tape.

"Oh dear!" Edd whimpered upon seeing me helpless on the floor. He quickly rushed to my side and knelt down.

"What game are you playing Charlotte?" Ed asked innocently, kneeling next to Edd. I was so relieved to see them that I didn't even roll my eyes at that question.

"This isn't a game Ed!" whispered Edd, hands wringing in his lap as he looked me over. "And keep your voice down… or they'll catch us!"

"And we'll get grounded?" Ed whispered back, frown puckering his face.

"Yes we'll get grounded! Now Charlotte, I'm going to take off that tape, but I'm afraid this may hurt a little…"

I wanted to tell him to not bother with the euphemisms and just do it already, but… obviously I _couldn't_, so with a steely glint in my eyes I nodded. Edd's eyes tightened as he gently took hold of a corner of the tape and began the slightly painful removal of the duck tape. It was okay at first, then he got to my lips and my eyes watered as the tape ripped at my lips and worsened the previous wounds I had received when Delilah had first smacked the tape on my mouth.

Seeing the tears, Edd quickened the action and ripped off the last of the foul tape. Never would I be able to look at duck tape with the same friendly look ever again.

I whimpered slightly, trying to make as little noise as possible as to not alert my captors.

Edd made soothing noises as he made quick work of removing the ropes holding me in. "Ed, help me extract these bindings, please and thank you!"

Ed leaned over and easily ripped off the ropes. When my last limb was free, I fell flat on my face, unable to move any of my appendages.

"Ow…" I grumbled into the carpet.

"Oh dear!" whispered Edd again as he and Ed helped me sit up.

"I'm okay! Really, my arms are just a little numb," I assured the two as they looked at me, worry clear in their eyes. It was then that I noticed the absence of the third 'Ed'.

"Where's Eddy?"

Edd looked away awkwardly and Ed, surprisingly, glared towards Edd.

"Well he um…" started Edd, but stopped; unsure how exactly to put it. That one of his best friends was an insensitive asshole. (Well I could explain it perfectly.)

"He wouldn't come."

I figured I could worry about that later. Like when I wasn't at the mercy of a couple gun slinging morons.

"Okay, whatever, just…" My eyes swiveled around the room as I tried to grasp another topic of conversation. "How did you guys even know about my little hostage situation?"

"It's all over the news!" explained Edd quickly. "And we noticed the cop cars on our way home from school!"

"Wow, they're letting you wander about with two criminals in the area?"

Edd shrugged then glanced at the door. "Well, as soon as I found out I knew we had to come and help you out! I mean this is terrible! Your own _sister_? Why?"

I sighed a long suffering miserable sort of sigh. "It's a long story. And I'll tell you all about it once we've gotten out of this predicament. Alive preferably."

"And I'm sorry about…" Edd looked uncomfortable once more. "Eddy. I think the situation was just too much for him to handle. And he's never been very… _reliable_. Even at the best of times."

I shook my head. "Fuck."

Ed looked up then. "Duck?"

Edd and I stared at him. "What?"

"CHICKEN!"Ed yelled happily and completely without thought. In any other situation, his randomness would have made me smile in bemusement, but now I just wanted to box his ears in.

As Edd and I cringed, complete and total silence filled the house. And then my door flew back with such force that it rebounded off the wall and bounced back as Delilah and Matthew blasted into the room and came upon me completely untied and with Ed and Edd.

Edd and I both cringed and Ed smiled guiltily.

"Oops?"


	15. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry guys! And this one isn't even that long TT^TT well but there is a whole lotta action so maybe that will make up for it? A THOUSAND APOLOGIES! **

**How do you guys feel about little one-shots over the stupid couple? Of course I mean Eddy and Charlotte with copious amounts of Ed and Double Dee of course. Of course. Just lemme know when you review (you will review right?) what you think and depending on how positive you all feel about this errant idea of mine I just might do it! **

**When I finish the actual storyline of course. Of course.**

**DISCLAIMER: You might wanna sit down for this one. You ready? Here it goes- I DO NOT OWN ED, EDD, N' EDDY. I know, shocking isn't it?**

Chapter 14

Her house was swarmed with police officers standing around like they were completely clueless. Double Dee and Ed had gone over an hour ago to get Charlotte and yet there was still no sign of any of them.

I _would_ have gone with them (probably) but when Double Dee had laid out his plans, I was irritated by the look he had given me. Like it was _assumed_ that I would be the one to save Charlotte from her majorly dysfunctional family (which is totally a personal problem.)

I still remember the disappointment on Double Dee's face when I told him that there was no way in hell that I was going to get in that house.

"_They have guns, Double Dee! Guns!"_

"_Which makes it all that more important to go in there and save Charlotte! She's our friend Eddy and she needs our help!"_

"_Well then you go ahead and help her! I'm gonna stay far away from that house and not get shot at, thank you very much!"_

"_I cannot believe you. You've done some pretty rotten things in the past Eddy, but this takes the cake. What if Charlotte gets seriously injured, hm? Or better yet, what if she gets _killed_? Think about that."_

And on that happy note, he had grabbed Ed's wrist and stalked away without a backwards glance.

Now here I am, hiding behind a bush and watching the cops stand around and do _nothing_ while everyone who is most important in my life is trapped in a house with two gun totting crazies.

I know as a man admitting it was sacrilegious, but there was no denying it. I was scared.

What Double Dee said had really gotten to me. What if that gun does go off? What if a bullet gets lodged into Double Dee or Ed? Or Charlotte? Would I be okay with that? I mean, as long as it wasn't me that was in danger… right?

Then I remember that dream I had what felt like centuries ago.

A white room, blinding with light, and Charlotte. Only Charlotte. Now that she had wiggled her way into my life, did I want her out of it?

I felt like I was having a… (Oh what did Double Dee call 'em?) an epiphany.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I sneaked around the milling police and made it to the back of Charlotte's house successfully considering Ed wasn't there to ruin it all with one random shout. Thank God that hadn't happened to me.

As stealthily as possible, I crawled under Charlotte's bedroom window and, with a quick glance to make sure no one was creeping up behind me, looked inside. What I found did not make me happy.

Sitting on the floor in the middle of the room were Charlotte, Double Dee, and Ed all tied up together.

_Fantastic job Double Dee_, I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes and tried to pry open the window. It wouldn't budge though (Delilah must have learned her lesson inconveniently and locked the window.) With some more awesome sneaking around, I made it to my house (which I was beginning to be thankful that it was so conveniently situated next door) and grabbed some necessary tools from my garage and stowed them away in my backpack with little care to my school things.

Nothing had changed when I had made my way back to Charlotte's window and I set about quietly and efficiently opening the window with little more than a bobby pin and a crowbar (another trick my big bro taught me.)

No more than two minutes had passed when the satisfying _click_ could be heard and I gently eased open the window. A heated whispered discussion assailed my ears as soon as I had at least a couple of inches cracked.

"-maybe I should have insisted he join us."

"And maybe I should have just gone with my parents and avoided all this mess to begin with, but these things happen Double Dee and you complaining about the 'what ifs' is not gonna help us get the hell outta here."

"Yeah, one time I forgot to record 'The Wooly Mammoth That Came from Outer Space!' and I was so sad. But! My mom gave me some delicious bubble wrap and Sarah got annoyed with me and popped one in my face and I flew-"

"Okay Ed thank you," interrupted Double Dee with a strained polite expression. "Of course I should not be dwindling on the *ahem* _'what ifs'_. What we really need to do is come up with a plan. Something to garner the attention of the police outside perhaps?"

I couldn't see Charlotte's face (her back was facing my direction) but I could tell from her slumped shoulders that she thought Double Dee's plan was hopeless.

"What we really need to do is get Ed to just break my window and then we can just crawl out and leave. Those two dumbasses aren't even watching us!" she scoffed in disbelief.

"But my mom told me not to break glass guys!" whined Ed. "We could get a boo boo!"

"Or you three idiots could just leave the rescuing to me," I spoke up from my spot at the window. There was a brief silence where the three captives twisted around in their restraints to look at me. Then everyone began talking at once.

"I knew you would come in the end Eddy!"

"Eddy!"

"Excuse me; I know you did not just call me an idiot-"

"Of course you should have gone in the first place-"

"I found Charlotte-"

"I mean, what the hell am I supposed to do all tied up like this-"

"These people gave us rope! Can we keep 'em? Huh? Huh Eddy?"

"And it's not like you could have done any better-"

Ignoring the different reactions from the three hostages, I slinked through the open window and took out my dad's Swiss Army Knife that I had grabbed from its proper place on the overcrowded workbench in the garage.

"Shut up and hold still. We don't have much time until your psychotic sister comes back," I huffed as I set about sawing off the ropes tying Double Dee and Ed's wrists together. I ducked my head to avoid any and all eye contact, "So as soon as you're untied, get the hell outta that window and make towards the police."

"What made you come back?" inquired Double Dee while rubbing the feeling back into his free wrists and I then set my attention to the ropes around their ankles.

"Well," I muttered eyes firmly on my work. "Someone had to come and save y'all from this stupid kidnapping."

"Who said we needed help?" grumbled Charlotte still in her ropes.

The last of the ropes fell loose on the ground and I roughly pulled Charlotte's wrists towards me to uncut them.

"Oh? And how were you planning on getting out of these ropes, Houdini?" I asked dryly looking up at her finally. She glared down at me, but didn't say a word. I couldn't help but notice how pink her cheeks were becoming. I'd say she looked cute, but that goes against my values.

I had only gotten halfway through her ropes when a loud thud resounded through the room and we all looked in horror at Ed's fallen and crumpled frame. He had instantly stood up before getting the feeling back in his ankles and had fallen like the lump that he was.

The house was completely silent then-

"What are you twerps doing in there?" Delilah yelled her footsteps easily coming down the hallway towards Charlotte's bedroom.

"Ed!" groaned Double Dee, Charlotte, and I.

"Oops?"

I cursed under my breath and thought quickly. "Double Dee! You and Ed hurry up and get outta here! I'll stay and… distract them. Get the police to do something besides standing around and keep the window unlocked!"

Double Dee glanced at me and the door nervously. I nodded at him grimly. He got the message and with one curt nod back, grabbed Ed and scrambled out the window. I barely had enough time to hide on the other side of the door when it slammed open and Delilah stormed in.

The older sister came up short when she took in the unavoidable absence of two of her captives. Charlotte gazed up at her unblinkingly.

"Where did they go?" Delilah snarled, crouching down and grabbing a handful of Charlotte's plain shirt. Charlotte's face twisted in disgust.

"Something about missing a show," she snarked back. I winced slightly when Delilah's hand connected loudly with Charlotte's cheek.

"Where did they go?" Delilah repeated with calm insanity, scarier than when she had been in a loud rage. There was a distinct red hand print on Charlotte's cheek. I silently prayed that she would have the good sense to shut up before anymore trouble befell her.

Not that I was one to talk, but there was a time and place for everything. And when you had a certifiably insane older sister in your face threatening you, smart ass comments were not the wisest thing to be coming out of your mouth.

Charlotte glared up at her sister and without further ado, spit in her face. I repressed the urge to groan.

"You little bitch," Delilah spat, eyes crazed and face contorted in a frenzied grimace. She raised her hand for another blow. I decided that now would be the best time to interfere. Of course it was asking too much for that stubborn and prideful person to cool her heels and assess the situation.

The fact that my mental musings reminded me strongly of Double Dee's bitching only served to heighten my anger and frustration as I came up behind Delilah swiftly and knocked her out with one of my dad's golf clubs I had been totting.

She crumpled easily to the floor in front of Charlotte and Charlotte gazed up at me, eyes wide and mouth slightly gaping.

"What. You didn't think I could do something like that?" I smirked. She rolled her eyes at me but smiled slightly. Surprisingly, I returned her small smile with one of my own. We stayed like that for a minute and I have to admit that I was getting a little lost in her dark brown eyes.

Charlotte came to first with a small shake of her head and looking away, cheeks slightly flushed. "Hurry up and untie me before the boyfriend finds out that you were using my sister's head as a golf ball."

"What boyfriend?" I asked at the exact moment when-

"Hey!"

I whirled around and came face to face with one seriously upset looking dude sporting a muscle tee that was doing little in way of showing off muscles and a bur cut.

The guy looked around, slowly taking in the situation, and as he raised a hand slowly and turned to me with dawning horror, I gripped the golf club in my hand tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" The guy demanded shrilly. "And w-what the hell did you do to Delilah?"

"Don't worry about it," I said simply then quickly raised and struck with the metal club. Unfortunately, surprise wasn't on my side this time and the guy was able to mostly avoided the full impact of my swing though he was shocked enough to freeze slightly and got clipped in the shoulder.

The gravity of the situation fully came to me when the boyfriend recovered quickly and grabbed the club straight out of my hands.

With a quick glance at my empty and defenseless hands, I cursed quickly and efficiently before diving to the side to avoid being brained by my own weapon.

"Get back here you little punk!" Matthew shouted and made to come after me, but he wasn't paying attention and tripped over Charlotte's outstretched foot.

"Watch out! He has a gun!" she yelled breathlessly looking back at me. I froze as I realized how frightened she looked, eyes wide and pupils dilated.

Matthew growled and efficiently knocked her out. A chill ran down my spine and settled into my stomach.

"Stupid bitch," Matthew grumbled as he rose unsteadily to his feet. "I shoulda known trying to steal anything here was a stupid idea."

I stepped back as he lurched toward me. "I thought you two were here for the nephew?" I figured it would be best to get the wiry and caged man talking and prayed that Double Dee and Ed would hurry up and save his sorry ass.

Matthew laughed meanly. "That's what Delilah wanted, but it's not like she coulda kept the brat or anything. I finally got her to come here cuz I knew her parents were gonna be outta town and this place would be perfect for picking. She thought she was gonna get to see her son again."

He glanced wearily at where Delilah lay crumpled in a heap on the floor. "I didn't think she was a fucking nut bar," muttered more to himself.

"And then that _bitch_ had to go and ruin _everything_," he snarled viciously and kicked uncaringly at Charlotte just barely missing her head.

Fury made my head pound and my fists were turning white from the strain. So I was dealing with a super bad thief with absolutely no morals. Fan-fucking-tastic. Yes I was afraid. Yes I felt like I was gonna puke out of nerves. Yes it would probably be a whole lot easier to race out that window and leave Charlotte behind. In fact it would have been a whole lot easier if I had just stayed out of this entire mess to begin with.

But I hadn't.

So this is Eddy owning up. Hell, maybe I was even becoming *shudder* mature. So I am going to save the annoying and troublesome damsel in distress without the help of my two wing men and I am going to do it selflessly.

I felt all sorts of weirded out at how completely surreal the situation had become. Because this wasn't like me at all.

And on that note, I took another step back and came up against a wall. I eased out the Swiss army knife I had used to cut the ropes earlier from my pocket and kept it carefully hidden behind my back. I'd probably only get one chance to get this right.

"Yah, she has that annoying habit of being a complete pain in the ass, but you see the thing is," I said, keeping my voice steady through sheer power of will and wincing internally at how cheesy I sounded. In another life I would have been jeering at myself. "She's _my _pain in the ass."

And then I let the knife fly. Maybe God had decided that I was worth a second chance and my praying had finally pulled through because the knife actually hit the guy blade first.

In the arm.

Matthew screamed in pain and dropped the golf club and pulled the knife out with a ragged groan. Quickly, I stooped down to pick the club up at and with all the strength I could muster, I swung that steel rod straight into Matthew's buzzed head.

First he stopped, seemingly frozen. His eyes widened in surprise at me and, as blood began pooling down the side of his head, fell with a satisfying thud onto the floor.

It just proved how completely stressed out I was that the only thing that had bothered me was that Charlotte's carpet was gonna be a ruined with all that blood.


	16. Chapter 15

**Wow guys! This is the last OFFICIAL chapter! The road has been long, but the end is drawing near~ *cue cheesy montage music* Which is why this chapter has taken bloody forever to write. I've never finished a story before so this was a difficult task indeed. Thank you all who has faved my story or reviewed. I cherish them all…. Oh jeez, where's a handy tissue when you need them? **

**DISCLAIMER: Officially guys- I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO ED, EDD, N' EDDY!**

**Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15

That blood stain was gonna be a bitch to get out.

So in the end it had been Eddy who saved the day? I couldn't tell if my mind was reeling from that astonishing happenstance or the fact that I had been knocked out with a sharp blow to the head. I think I was giving myself a double migraine. Did they prescribe pills for that?

I had woken up to flashing red and blue lights, pretty out of it at the time and confused as hell, so the first few seconds were discombobulating and I merely laid there trying desperately to gain my bearings. After that bout of self induced panic, it all came back to me in a rush.

The complete surrealism of all the shit that had gone down that afternoon had me stunned once again and I still couldn't find it in me to move. Had all that really happened? Or did I just pass out on my bed and had one hell of a crazy crack dream? It wouldn't be the first time that has happened.

That's when I noticed my surroundings. I was lying down on an uncomfortable stretcher in the back of an ambulance and there were all sorts of disorientating noises and lights going on all around. Really it was no surprise why I was finding it so difficult to even think straight. And then one tiny detail slapped me square in the face.

I had woken up alone.

I counted to fifty and attempted to get my heart rate lowered (because it was embarrassing to be able to hear it clearly on the monitor placed somewhere near me) before some paramedic had noticed my consciousness. He climbed back into the truck and went about attending me while interrogating in a bored tone which I assumed was to assess whether or not I had sustained a concussion. Besides the blinding headache, I felt fine. Queasy, but fine. Thoroughly mind fucked but… it was deal able. At least I wasn't completely alone anymore.

When the paramedic had ceased his rapid fire procession of questions, I felt it safe to ask some questions of my own now that I could keep my thoughts in order. The concern had begun to well up like a bubble uncomfortably in my stomach.

"Are- are my friends okay?" I asked hesitantly, voice slightly chocked.

The paramedic looked up from the chart he had been scribbling on after the check up then, with a quick unreadable glance my way, focused his attention back on to the chart.

"None of them had any sustainable injuries; just you," he spoke (oddly cheerfully for a guy who had to deal with seriously injured people all day) as he finished whatever the hell he was writing with a flourish. "And you… are good to go! Just take a couple of Tylenol for that headache and you'll be right as rain in no time!"

I was finding it excruciatingly difficult to keep my thoughts straight and prioritize and this dude was starting to get on my nerves with his stupid grin.

"That other guy was a whole lot worse off than you," The man mumbled, almost to himself. I looked up sharply and regretted it almost instantly when I nearly blacked out and toppled off the stretcher I was sitting on.

"What guy?" I demanded as soon as I had regained my vision.

"The one who was keeping you and your friends hostage. Mark? Matt? Something like that," he waved his hand around casually. "Anyway, apparently one of your friends stabbed him."

My eyes widened to comic proportions. Which friend? Not Edd, he's too much of a pacifist. Eddy? Probably not. He'd be too busy cowering in the corner and pissing himself. Well that would be my first thought anyway, but then who else could have done it? Ed? Ed was the best bet. Always watch out for the happy ones with abnormally crazy strength.

"Is Matt… dead?" I asked hesitantly, maybe even a little hopefully. Hey don't get me wrong, it's not like I'm generally a blood thirsty type of person, but the guy tried to kill me, dammit!

"Oh no," said the paramedic as he helped me off the stretcher and leapt out of the opened back of the ambulance, gesturing for me to leave. "The knife missed all the major organs. Got him right in the shoulder so he'll be out of commission for a good long time. Not that it matters. I doubt he'll ever get outta jail."

"Good," I grunted as I descended the still flashing vehicle. With one last glance at the busy paramedic, I ran right into a police officer.

"We phoned your parents," he said brusquely. "They're on their way now."

"Yeah okay," I said squinting at his sun glasses and wondering why the hell he needed them when the sun was long gone over the horizon. "Where are my friends?"

The officer scowled lightly, obviously annoyed by my interruption, but answered curtly nonetheless. "They've already reported to me and were then escorted home."

Resentment welled up inside. So they just ditched me after all that without even checking if I was okay or not? Or maybe they had, but I was still knocked out. Or something.

"Oh and one of them, the short one I believe, said it was all right if you stayed with him till your parents got back," he announced, effectively cutting off my dizzying thoughts. Eddy had said that?

"I have some questions for you first though."

*PAGE BREAK*page break*PAGE BREAK*page break*PAGE BREAK*

It took me an _hour_ to answer all of the officer's stupid questions and then he had the gall to tell me that "it wasn't really necessary considering we've already been told most of what happened from your friends, but it's best to get everyone's account on the tale." Thanks for wasting an hour of my life dude, no really, thank you. I can now never get that hour back.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked. "And what the hell happened to the woman who is said to be my sister but is in fact actually a demon possessing my sister's body?"

The officer snorted and said, "Well as for your sister, she's going to jail- no questions about it- along with her tag team boyfriend. And you and your family, I guess, can move back to your home and go on living your lives normally."

"You live a charmed life if you think anything from now on could be considered normal, mister."

The police officer told me to 'bug off' after that.

So then I immediately went to Eddy's house. Okay, so maybe not _immediately_. I mean, I did have to clean up a bit and change out of my majorly messed up clothes. It seriously grossed me out seeing the fucking pond of blood staining the carpet in my bedroom, so I went about cleaning up as much of it out as I could and then as soon as I went to take some much needed painkillers my mom called.

Which ended up giving me a triple migraine.

"_Are you okay? What happened? I knew this was going to happen if I left you all alone by yourself!" _My mother was practically screeching through the receiver into my already sensitive ears.

"You knew I was going to get roped down and held hostage by my idiot sister and then knocked out by one of her many terrible life decisions?"

"_Don't get a smart mouth with me, young lady!"_

"I can't help it, I'm smart so smart things just come out of my mouth sometimes."

"… _Your father and I will be there in the morning. In the mean time, lock all the doors and windows- see I bet that's how they got into the house in the first place, you didn't lock any of the doors and windows- and try and rest. Even if we don't have to stay into hiding anymore doesn't mean you can't be careful. Best keep a bat on you or some mace or something."_

"Will we be moving back into our old house now Mom?" What with, you know, everything going on, I hadn't even given that a thought. What was I going to do if we packed up again and moved right back out?

I ended up making new friends in this town. Enemies. Frienemies. The point is, at first, I would have been practically fucking happy with getting out of this neighborhood. But now? Now I didn't even know. Yah Ed and Edd were totally tight with me and it would sting like a bitch to lose contact with those two. I had grown unaccountably fond of them in the few months that I've been here. But Eddy? That was just too convoluted to even contemplate. It's like one minute I like him, one minute I may even _like_ him, but then one teeny tiny thing can be done or said and I abhor his entire existence all over again (and vice versa I'm sure).

And how the hell had that even happened? I suppose there was always a passionate emotion being felt between the both of us, but I could never decide whether it was hate or love.

I had bypassed triple and gone straight into a quadruple headache.

"_Well your father and I had decided that it would be best to just stay in the new house instead of moving back to the old one. I swear I am never moving again! I was the only one doing anything anyways, no one ever wants to help out unpacking or packing and blah blah blah-"_

"Awesome Mom. Well I'm gonna go lie down and take a breather. It's kinda been a long day."

"_Okay, I'll see you soon honey."_

"Mmhm, bye."

* * *

I stood there like a dork in front of Eddy's bedroom door for approximately five minutes and thirty-nine… forty seconds. Just standing there. And then I brought down my fist onto the door and beat it like it had done me wrong. I only had to wait a short minute for a response to my beat down on the door. That one short minute felt like five more minutes. So theoretically I had been standing there for ten minutes and… forty-five seconds. Ten long minutes… and fifty-two seconds of second guessing, nervous doubts, and a general feeling of unease that had my stomach in a tight grip. What the hell was I even doing here? And what the hell was I even going to say?

'Hey so thanks for saving my life, oh and by the way, I still think you're an asshole. But a descent asshole. So yah. And I kinda like/hate you. It's your fault I feel this way. Just thought I'd let you know. Oh and thanks a lot for letting that other asshole bleed all over my carpet. Couldn't you have come up with a tidier way of getting rid of him? I mean really? Do you know how tough blood is to get out?'

See? I can't even come up with a hypothetical conversational topic without bickering with him.

"Okay, okay! Stop beating my door like it owes you money! Jesus, what the hell-" Eddy opened the door, stopped mid-rant to stare at me then promptly said, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"…The… police officer wearing the standard cop sunglasses told me 'the short guy' said I could stay with 'the short guy' for a while."

"Why do you keep repeating 'the short guy'?"

"I just wanted to stress the 'short' part. Seeing as how you're the shortest person I know, I can only assume he meant you."

"For someone asking to stay over at my place, you sure are going about it in a strange way."

"I'm not asking if you're the one inviting me over."

"Then why the hell are you even here?"

"Well _someone_ went and shanked a guy in my room and now there's blood freaking everywhere and I'm not really in the mood to sleep at a crime scene."

"You coulda just slept in the living room. Or you know, anywhere else for that matter."

"I don't see why you're gonna be like this if _you're _the one that had invited me in the first place."

Eddy groaned and flopped his face in his hands briefly before sighing and stepping back inside his room. "Whatever just come in already."

Hesitantly, I entered the gaudy and disco infested bedroom. "You do know that disco is dead right?"

"If you're going to stay the night then there are going to be some ground rules," Eddy said with a pointed jab towards my face. "And rule number one? Do _not _talk trash 'bout my music. Rule two is to not touch my music either."

I slapped his hand away with a sour look on my face and said, "I told you I'm not spending the night here. What would the neighbors say?"

"They would say that it is so sweet for me to take in that poor and mentally challenged girl and what a wonderful person I am to have to put up with you," he said with batted eyes.

"Oh ha ha," I grumbled. "Let me guess, that's what all the neighbors tell your parents about you?" Eddy opened his mouth to argue but I cut in. "I had decided it would be best for me to go and camp outside for the night."

Eddy squinted his eyes at me then turned and sat down on his tall backed chair (though I'm sure any chair is tall backed to him. Yes, I am having way too much fun with the short jokes.)

"Really? Camping outside by yourself after what we just went through?" he said skeptically. "I seriously doubt you'd last very long."

"And what is that supposed to imply?" I asked as I folded my arms against my chest.

Eddy waved his hand around thoughtlessly and replied casually, "Oh you know-dark, all by yourself, strange noises, animals… thinking at any minute someone or something is going to jump out and get you."

"I can't tell if you're trying to scare me or get me to just stay at your place in a cruel way."

"Can't it be both?"

I rolled my eyes and sat down on his bed. "You are incorrigible."

"What did you just call me?"

"Forget it," I sighed, the conversation was starting to get a little out of hand.

Eddy sighed in exasperation, "Look, why are you so against just staying here for one night?"

I squirmed uncomfortably as silence stretched between us. There was no doubt in my mind that whatever the hell there was between Eddy and I, it needed to be confronted. Preferably now while it's just me and him alone and before we end up getting into another huge argument and I back out again. Because apparently I can't seem to ignore the guy and he can't ignore me. No matter what idiotic things the idiot says.

And I'm not one to hide my feelings or anything. That's always been one of my top rules.

"It's just," I struggled for a moment. How the hell was I supposed to approach this? I decided quickly to go with the hurricane approach. Subtly would most likely be lost on a character like Eddy anyway. "I'm really confused in how to deal with this situation."

Eddy stared at me for a moment, confusion clear on his face, "What situation?"

I rolled my eyes so hard I almost strained something. See? Subtly is pointless.

"This whole confusing relationship you and I seem to have," I said slowly. Eddy's face went carefully blank quickly and then went back to confusion. But I could tell it was forced.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh don't you pull that crap with me!" I said in frustration before I hauled myself off the bed and started pacing around the room. "Since the beginning, there's always been this strange tension and don't you dare start saying that you have no idea what I'm talking about because you do! The whole awkward moments and then those weird moments where you actually try _comforting _me-"

"I do not _comfort_-"

"And then the Naz debacle-"

"What does Naz have to do with this?"

"And just when I thought you were the sorriest excuse of a human-"

"That's hitting below the belt-"

"You go and _save my freaking life_!"

"I don't understand why you're so upset by this," he said grumpily. "You should be kissing my feet now."

I stopped my pacing abruptly and placed my hands on my hips. "Is that why you did it?" I demanded. "You saved my life so I would owe you? Be in your debt, so to speak?"

Eddy flushed and tried to cover it up with an over compensating smirk. "Of course I did! Now you can be my slave and do everything I tell you to do."

My face clearly expressed just what I felt about that idea as did my middle finger.

With a well placed bitch face, Eddy sighed like the freaking world was coming down on his shoulders and flashed his eyes everywhere around the room until they landed on me.

"Okay," he conceded, clearly displeased. "So maybe I came back because…" His bitch face got bitchier and he sunk down lower in his chair like he was trying to disappear. "Because I might…. L-lo… like you. Or something. Whatever."

That might have been the worst declaration of love I have ever heard. It comes as no surprise that it was directed at me. I was shocked though when I felt this incredibly warm and happy feeling spread through me.

"Oh God," Eddy grumbled. "This is about to turn into a freaking chick-flick moment isn't it."

"Eddy?"

"What."

"Shut up," and then I sealed that chick-flick moment by bending down (way down cause, you know, he's so short and all) and kissed him.

And no, the gods did not shine light down on us from the heavens and cupids did not come out shooting stars out their butts or anything else that those cheap romance novels harped on about.

It was just a kiss. A really short kiss.

Because unfortunately for me, I am in love with a loser who no one but his two best friends like and who probably loves money more than me and who I am sure will piss me off multiple times in one day alone and who-

Okay why do I like him so much again?

Eddy pulled back and stared up at me. "Does this mean you're going to stay then? Because I already set up the couch for you. And made popcorn so I can throw at you."

"I can never really tell if I hate you or love you, you idiot," I sighed affectionately.

"It's probably cause of my devilishly handsome good looks," he smirked, eyes sparkling up into mine and he pulled me down for another kiss. And okay maybe there may have been a couple of fat babies wielding arrows floating around with stars coming out of their butts and rainbows and unicorns and shit this time around. Maybe those romance novels weren't completely overdramatic and excessive to the point of puking.

When we finally came up for air, I said, "Even with the threat of a popcorn battle, I'm still not staying the night."

"What? Why not!"

"Because! What kinda girl do you think I am?" I straightened (because the whole bending down thing was starting to kill my back) and took a step away from the chair and Eddy. "Just cause I might kinda sorta like you back doesn't mean I'm gonna have sex with you immediately!"

Eddy opened his mouth to retort but then stopped and, with a crafty gleam in his eyes, asked, "So just not immediately?"

* * *

"And what exactly gave you the brilliant idea to invite these two clowns?" Eddy hissed at me a couple of hours later.

"The term 'clown' should never be used around me Eddy," I intoned seriously. "Do you know how creepy those things are? Just a single image alone will send me into an epileptic fit for a good five minutes."

"Then you wouldn't like to watch _Death Clowns: They come From the Sewers Part Five._ That movie is really scary! And there are so many dead pies!" Ed said, a tad tearfully as he gripped me tightly and squeezed the life right out of my air passages.

"Easy there, big guy!" I wheezed.

"I _knew _you would come and help Eddy, I _knew _it," Edd said smugly from the other side of the tent.

Eddy flopped down on his sleeping bag (strategically placed next to my own as soon as the tent had been put up) and shot him a dirty glare. "Well of course you _knew it_, Double Dee, you know _everything_," he mocked.

Edd snickered behind his hand. "It's nothing to be ashamed of! You are just now showing everyone your true colors and what a hero you can truly be!"

"Oh God, just shut up before I start puking please," Eddy moaned.

"Oh Eddy! You're my hero!" I said breathy and mega girly while clasping my hands to my chest. Eddy threw his pillow at me.

"That's it! See if I ever stab a guy for any of you people again!" he yelled with a huff.

"Wow, so it really was you that had stabbed him?" I asked in complete disbelief.

"Yah, why do you sound so surprised?"

"Well I just figured you'd hide in the corner or just get Ed to help you."

"What! I wouldn't _hide in the corner _like some damn coward!" Eddy yelled indignantly.

"Really? That sounds exactly like something you'd do," I said as I cuddled down in my sleeping bag. It felt a lot better having three guys around me (not in a 'male harem' kind of way mind you because- ew?) but it felt much safer. And as much as I am hesitant to say, I was still sort of in shock and the more people to keep me company the better.

And also, what with that whole huge fight with Eddy that I had and when we weren't talking to each other, it had been a while since it was just us hanging out and goofing off. So this felt good, better than good.

Double Dee was still poking fun at Eddy and Ed was putting down chips like a starving man and throwing out his own opinion at odd moments (generally making the situation worse). And it felt great.

I couldn't keep the smile from my face.

Eddy turned at scowled at me. "What are you smiling about," he demanded. My smile didn't move at all.

"Oh nothing," I said, practically beaming and a little laugh bubbled out. Ed laughed with me and soon everyone save for Eddy was laughing. He threw up his hands in defeat and called us all a bunch of weirdoes.

And if Eddy scooted closer to me and slipped his hand into mine beneath the sleeping bag, no one was going to mention it.

"Aww I wanna hold Charlotte's hand too Eddy!" That is, no one except Ed was going to mention it.

End


End file.
